Alvin and the Chipmunks: love or fame Part 1
by classof2015
Summary: This is my very first story on fanfiction. please let me get used to it. no bad comments please. i hope you will like my story. This story is about the chipmunks another year of school but has a choice love or fame. thats all i can give you. please give me time to get used to it. i would like some advise so i can have some help.
1. Chapter 1- Grounded

Alvin  
And The

Chipmunks

Fan-fiction

Chapter 1-Grouned

It was an early evening at the Saville house and it was getting ready to thunder storm in Las Vegas, California. Half of Las Vegas was dark from the stormy clouds. Everyone in the Saville house had to stay inside because the rain was moving so quickly. Brittany was finishing her magazine she was looking at because back at on the plane from the International Music Awards, Simon accidently ruined her magazine when he was adjusting the vent for Jeanette when she was cold the plane.

On the table, in the dining room, Jeanette and Simon were playing chess. Simon new it was going to rain when Dave was watching the news on channel 4. So Simon suggested if anyone wanted to play with him. Jeanette was the only one that volunteered to play chess with him. Simon liked it that way. He enjoys being alone with Jeanette. It gives them more time to spend their moments together.

In the living room, Eleanor and Theodore were watching _Meer cat Manner_ on Animal Planet. Earlier, while Dave was watching the news, Theodore asked permission if He and Eleanor could watch _Meer cat Manner _when he finishes watching the news. When Dave was done watching the news, he finally let Theodore and Eleanor watching their show since there was nothing else to watch on TV. So Theodore and Eleanor hopped on the couch and watched their show.

Alvin wanted to go on the beach today, but the rain was getting closer to the house and was about to fall any minute now. Another reason why he couldn't go to the beach is because he was grounded for the rest of the summer for what he did on the plane on their way back home. He decided to sit in front of the window, watching the storm come by.

The rain finally began to fall down in Las Vegas, when the thunder grew louder and louder as it got closer to the Saville house. Alvin got more and more irritated when the minutes passed by. He hated being grounded and he's been so bad for what he did on the plane.

Minutes later an idea popped in Alvin's head. One, summer was half way over. Two, he was getting bored out of his mind. And three he wanted to be ungrounded once and for all and stop it from happening again. He turned away from the window and asks Dave what he really wanted from the start. "Dave, can we please go to the beach tomorrow?" Alvin asked politely.

"Oh no, I don't think so, Alvin. You're still grounded." Dave said.

"Yeah, for the whole summer. Summer is almost over and we haven't done anything for the whole summer besides the cruise. It's not fair to my brothers or the chipettes to be stuck here in this boring house."

"You deserved it, Alvin." Dave said, standing up from the couch and walking towards Alvin.

"And you should have thought of that before you did that stupid prank on the plane. Brittany said, getting angry and annoyed.

"Well excuse me for trying to have some fun before takeoff. Can I at least have some fun for wants?" Alvin said turning to Brittany getting annoyed.

"Alvin, I already told you! You're allowed to have and there are rules you do need to follow." Said Dave.

"Didn't we already have this conversation on the cruise?" Alvin said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms.

"Yes, we did have this conversation on the cruise and you have to follow the rules everywhere you go. You have to obey and not only it gets you in trouble it gets me and everyone else in trouble as well."

"Well I'm sorry for ruining the whole summer and what I did on the cruise and the plane. There I said it. I apologized. Is there anything I can do to make up for what I did? Like the beach for instants."

Dave gave a big sigh. "Alvin, what you did was wrong. All I want from you is to the rule and it won't get yourself in trouble. The next time you guys get bored or have nothing else to do, come up and talk to me and we all can figure out what we can do that's fun." He said calmly.

"I'm bored now and I want to go out and do something before school starts. Just let me prove it to you. Please, Dave."

Before Dave could asked, Simon stepped up on the table and said, "Dave, I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Alvin. We all need to get out of the house and at least do something fun before school starts."

"Well look you decides to go on his older brothers side. That's a first." Said Alvin grinning at Simon, with his arms still folded."

"I'm doing this for all of us, Alvin"

"Dave?" Dave heard a soft high pitch voice coming right behind him. Dave turned around and saw the cute chubby green sweater chipmunk looking straight at him with cute puppy eyes. "It would be nice to go on the beach before school starts. Please let him make up for what he did?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go surfing. Its sounds like so much fun." Eleanor said, hopping off the couch and walking next to Theodore.

"But wait! First we all have to agree on going." Alvin said, turning to Dave glaring at him and hoping that he will take them to the beach tomorrow.

"Jeanette, what do you think?" Eleanor asked.

"I think it's a good idea." Jeanette agreed, walking up to Eleanor and Theodore. Then everyone was looking at Brittany, who was trying to read her magazine.

"Why? So Alvin can break the rules at the beach? Just because you give him _The Talk_, doesn't mean he won't do it again." Brittany said getting more and more annoyed, hoping they won't go.

"Oh, come on, Brittany! This is the time for making up for all the trouble I've made with Dave. What do ya say Britt?" Alvin Said.

"Uh, I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Britt! It's time to have fun for once before school starts." Jeanette said, walking up to Brittany putting her paw on her arm.

"But how do you know he's just saying those things? What if it's just one of his stupid pranks just so he can get what he wants? I don't trust him." Brittany said, folding her arms, angrily.

What Brittany said, made Alvin angry. "And how do you know that if you won't give me a chance?" He said.

"You're not fun to be around with. All you do is get yourself and everyone else in trouble."

He already knows that's true but he rather not admit it anyone. But saying he's not fun crossed the line and made him even more furious. "Not fun? Not fun? You don't know the definition of the word fun." He said, shouting.

"Oh yeah? How so? " Said Brittany, grinning at Alvin and giving him narrow eyes.

"Do you know why? You don't know HOW to have fun."

"Okay, that's it!" With anger, Brittany walked to Alvin, getting ready to strangle him. Before she could, Simon came over to stop this chaos.

"Guys, guys, guys. Enough fighting already! Alvin, if you don't want to be grounded anymore then you both might as well stop arguing." He said, cutting in between the fighting chipmunks. "You both fight like a married couple, seriously." Simon rolled his eyes.

"A married couple? Ha! In your dreams." Alvin said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms once more.

"I didn't say you were, Alvin. I said you both fight like one, and it's getting on everyone's nerves."

"I agree with Simon, guys. It really is getting very annoying." Jeanette said, now standing next to Simon.

Now that Alvin thought about it, he agreed with Simon and Jeanette. Between him and Brittany fighting was getting on everyone's last nerves and it was getting really annoying.

Alvin has a secret crush on Brittany. But every time he tries to impress her or tries to join her to have fun with him, they end up arguing. If he keeps getting himself and everyone else in trouble, he will never get her to like him or get her to go out with him.

Tomorrow he wants to make difference and try to prove to everyone that he can change. He sighed and said "Brittany? Please give me a chance. If you want me to prove that I can change, then come to the beach tomorrow." Alvin grabbed Brittany's paw, looked into her eyes with a puppy dog look.

Brittany looked at Alvin with his puppy face, and then she looked at Jeanette and Eleanor, and Simon and Theodore. The others looked at Brittany, waiting for her answer.

She sighed and finally gave in. "Alright, Alright! I'll go to the beach.

All the chipmunks cheered.

"But wait! There is one more person who needs to agree." Alvin said, glaring at Dave. The other chipmunks turned to Dave as well.

"Dave, can we please go?" Theodore said, nicely.

Dave stood in the middle of the living room and thought to himself. He didn't know if he could trust Alvin this time. But if Alvin said he could change and make up the things he did. So he decided to put a little more time to think about it.

He took a deep breath and said, "Let me think about!"

"What?" Said Alvin, with o shocked look on his face. He didn't expect this answer.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you just yet, Alvin. I need time to think about this decision."

"Okay, fine." Alvin said, folding his arms, with an angry look.

"Don't give me that look, Alvin." Dave demanded, pointing his finger at Alvin. "Now, it's almost 8:30 and none of us had dinner yet, so I'm going to find us something to eat." Dave walked into the kitchen to find something good for dinner

"Oh! Can Theodore and I help?" Eleanor said, following Dave into the kitchen along with Theodore.

"Sure, why not?" Dave said, opening the fridge.

"So what are we having, Dave?" Theodore asked.

"Hmmm, uh, I was thinking cheeseburgers?"

"Oh, what about French Fries?"

"And tater tots!" Eleanor said.

"That sounds good to me!" Dave agreed, with a smile on his face. "I'll the cheeseburgers going. Theodore you get the French Fries."

"Okay, Dave!" Theodore said, walking to the fridge.

Dave left the fridge door open, so that Theodore can get the food. He passed the cheeseburgers to Dave.

"Thanks Theo! Eleanor, why don't you get the tater tots?"

"I'm on it, Dave!" Eleanor said, walking to Theodore. He grabbed the bag of tater tots and handed it to Eleanor.

"Thanks, Theodore." Eleanor said, with a little laugh.

"You're welcome, Eleanor." Theodore said, also laughing.

"Simon and Jeanette, you guys put the chess game away and set the table and get everyone there drinks for me." Dave said, getting the stove ready.

"We got it, Dave." Simon said. He got the chess pieces off the chess board and put the chess board into the box.

Jeanette was putting the chess pieces into the box. When Jeanette put her paw on the last chess piece, she felt another paw onto her, who else was trying to put the last piece away. She lifted her head up and looked into Simon's eyes, which was looking into Jeanette's eyes.

"I'm going to put my magazine away." Brittany said walking towards her magazine.

Alvin was standing in the middle of the kitchen doorway. He was looking at Simon and Jeanette, who were still holding paws and starring into each other's eyes.

Dave, who was clearing out expired food and throwing in the trashcan, noticed the scene. "Uh, guys?" He said.

Simon and Jeanette looked over to see who called their names.

"Set up the table!"

"Oh!" Jeanette Said.

"Sorry Dave!" Simon said with a chuckle.

Dave laughed and rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning.

Simon and Jeanette finally broke their paws apart and hopping off the table. When Dave was done clearing off the expired food, he grabbed the chess game off the table and put it in the closet, next to the chipmunk's room.


	2. Chapter 2- Feelings

Chapter 2- Feelings

"And I will go back to the window to watch the storm." Alvin said, still looking at Simon and Jeanette as they are setting up for dinner. Alvin had a sad look on his face.

He turned around and walked to the same window when he looked out of moments ago. As Alvin passed by Brittany, she looked up at Alvin, noticing that he wasn't happy about something.

Alvin had so much going through head. He wasn't worried about being grounded anymore. Now there is something else is crossing his mind right now. That something was Brittany. He wished they both had the same feelings as Simon and Jeanette have. But all Alvin and Brittany do is fight with each other every single day. Simon and Jeanette never had a fight in their life. They have to be so perfect.

But there is one problem, how can he admit that he has feelings for Brittany if she has no feelings for him back? He knows that she doesn't have feelings for him the way he does because it was what she told him earlier. If he does tell her his feelings, all she'll do is tell him that she has no feelings for him back. So why bother telling her anything.

Alvin hopped up on the window sill, looking out the window once more. Brittany couldn't help but look at Alvin. She wanted to know what was wrong with Alvin, wondering why he was so upset. She put her magazine back down hopped on the window sill right next to Alvin. "Alvin, are you okay?" she said with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alvin said continuing to look out the window."

"Oh come on, Alvin! I know there is something is wrong. I can tell just the way you act. I know you better than you think I do. What's wrong?" Alvin didn't say a word. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" Alvin finally said.

Brittany put her paw on his shoulder and said, "Well if you need anything, just let me know and we can talk about it if you want to." She finally hopped off from the window sill, grabbed her magazine, and went straight to their room.

_Yeah, right_, Alvin thought, _if I tell her how I feel, she won't feel the same way for me and the problem is, we'll end up arguing again. So what is the point?_

Brittany placed her magazine on her and her sister's night stand, then hopped off from her bed and walked out of the room. As soon as she walked into the living room, she spotted Alvin continuing to look out of the window, watching the storm finally fading away.

_I still don't know what's wrong with Alvin_, Brittany thought, _maybe it's because he's been grounded since we got back. He deserved it though. But I'm starting to feel bad for him, especially__,__ when he is up there all alone. Talking to him didn't do any good. Maybe he'll be the same Alvin when dinner starts. I just have to wait and see what happens._

Well that didn't go so well. Dinner was done and everyone sat down in the dining room and started eating. Simon sat with Jeanette, Theodore sat with Eleanor, and Alvin sat with Brittany. Alvin yet again, was still in a bad mood. At the dinner table, everyone was chatting, except Alvin, who was picking at his food, staring at his fries.

Theodore noticed that his older brother, who was not eating, looking upset that is not eating his dinner. "Alvin, is everything alright?" He's with a worried face. Everyone stopped talking and eating and turned to Alvin.

"I'm okay, Theo!" Alvin said looking at Theodore, giving him a little small smile, not wanting his little brother to get worried.

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I got a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Why don't you eat something? Maybe it will help." Jeanette suggested.

"Maybe, a hug will help." Theodore reached is arms out and gave Alvin a hug. Alvin returned the hug with a smile. "Did that help?" He asked.

"A little!" Alvin said with a little laugh. "Thanks, Theo!"

It did make Alvin a little better. But there was one chipette who could have done the same. But instead, "Alvin, are you sure you're okay?" Brittany asked.

"Ugh! Yes, I just got something on my mind. Dave, can I be excused?" Alvin said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, why don't you put your food in the fridge so you can save it for later?" Dave said.

Alvin grabbed his chipmunk sized plate, hopped of the table, and put it on the bottom of the fridge. Then he walked into their room and lay down on his top bunk.

Minutes later, everyone else was done eating and helped cleaning up. Jeanette and Simon were whipping the table and the counter tops. Eleanor was cleaning the dishes while Theodore was drying them and Brittany was putting them away. Dave was sweeping and mopping the floor.

"Guys, do you think I'm being a little hard on Alvin?" Dave said, starting to feel bad.

"No offence, Dave, but maybe just a little bit." Simon said.

"Maybe I should go easy on him." Dave sighed. Everyone agreed, even Simon and Brittany.

"Shouldn't he at least help us clean up?" She said, putting the last dish in the cabinet.

"I'm giving him some time to think. Whatever, that is!"

"Maybe I should go talk to him. Brother to brother." Simon said hopping off the countertop.

"Why don't you guys get yourselves ready for bed after they are done talking?" Dave said putting the mop away.

In the chipmunks and the chipette's room, Alvin still couldn't stop thinking about Brittany. He was staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what Brittany said earlier about her changing her mind on how she feels about him.

Then he heard a knock on the door and saw it opened. "Knock, knock!" Simon said walking into the room, closing the door.

"Ugh, what do you want, Simon?" Alvin said getting a bit annoyed. Again!

"I want to talk to you!" Simon hopped on Alvin's bunk.

Alvin sat up and said, "There is nothing to about, Si!" He said crossing is arms.

"Well, at the dinner table, you said there's something on your mind, so clearly you don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah! So?" Alvin said, angrily.

"So, I'm your brother and I want to help." Simon said, putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Ha! Since, when you wanted to help me?"

"Because everyone is concerned about you, especially, Dave."

"Yeah, I find that really hard to believe!"

"Alvin, why do you think I'm in here? Everyone knows that you're worried about something."

Alvin gave out a big sigh. "It's Brittany! I… I have a secret crush on her. I admit it! But all those things she said to me earlier, shows that she doesn't feel the same way about me."

"You don't know that. She might have a secret crush on you too."

"And, clearly you don't know that either, Simon! All those things she said to me were true. No one would ever like or want to date a trouble maker. And, every time I and Dave talk about what I did. If you forgive me then forget what I did, I'll still do something different that will get everyone in trouble. Now you tell me, is that true?"

"Yes, but like you said, you want to prove to her that you can change that. If you want her to like you back, find things you can do together and find more things in common with her without getting anyone in trouble."

"Maybe you do have a point, Si."

"Happy to help! Well that's enough said! I'm going to get in the shower and get ready for bed." Simon hopped off Alvin's bunk and walked towards the door.

"Simon!" Alvin called out. Simon stopped and turned around and looked at his older brother. "Thanks!" Alvin said with a smile.

Simon smiled back. "Anytime!" He said and walked out of the room.

The others were in the living room, watching SpongeBob Square Pants while Dave was in his bedroom, searching something on his laptop.

Simon walked towards the bathroom so that he can get his shower done, when someone stopped him. "Hey, how did it go?" Jeanette said.

"It's not what I expected it to be, but it went out okay." Simon said.

"Is he okay now?" Brittany said, hoping he's not upset anymore.

"Yeah, he'll be just fine." Brittany gave out a smile. Simon then shut the bathroom door and went into the shower.

"Girls, I still want to know what was wrong with him." Brittany said, after Theodore walked into their room. "When you guys were helping Dave in the kitchen, that's when he was acting strange."

"Well, maybe it's what you told him earlier." Jeanette said.

"Yeah, it looked like it hurt his feelings pretty badly. You shouldn't be too hard on him." Eleanor, putting her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"I guess you're right." Brittany said, with a sad face. "I shouldn't have told him that. I should have kept it to myself!"

"Britt, remember that night on the cruise when you volunteered to go to the Casino with Alvin?"

"And, that day when we were skating with the sunscreen on the deck and after that when we sung to everyone?" Jeanette said.

"Yeah, I remember! What about it?" Brittany said looking back in that day of the cruise. Just thinking about it made her smile.

"Well, we got in trouble when you volunteered to go to the Casino with Alvin." Eleanor said.

"Wait, are you saying it was my fault that I got us in trouble?" Brittany said, angrily.

"No Britt! I wasn't meaning it like that. It's just we want to know why you wanted to go down there in the first place."

"And, if we didn't go down to the Casino with Alvin we wouldn't of gotten in trouble. We would have went straight to Dave and told him what Alvin was up to. Even though, Simon was trying to stop him." Jeanette said, trying to get to the point.

Brittany didn't want to admit it but her sisters got her to the point where she had to. She sighed and said, "Guys I have a confession to make." Brittany was nervous about what she's going to tell her sisters. Telling them wouldn't be a bad thing. She always tells her sisters everything. She can trust them with everything. How can this be any different?

Finally Jeanette cut off her older sister's thoughts. "What is it, Britt?" She said putting her paw on her Brittany's shoulder.

"Well, there's a reason why I wanted to go down to the Casino with Alvin."

"Yes?" Eleanor said, getting Brittany to the point.

"Because, I wanted to get closer to him!"

"No! Way!" Jeanette said in shock.

"Yes, I have a secret crush on Alvin!"

"Don't tell me you're being serious!" Eleanor said, happily.

"It was since the day I met him. But, since I told those things to him, he probably doesn't have feelings for me back."

"Next time when Alvin is in a better mood, why don't you go apologize to him?" Jeanette said.

"And, that way he'll know that you feel sorry for what you told him." Eleanor said.

"Thanks, guys! I don't know what I would have done without you." Brittany pulled Jeanette and Eleanor into a big hug. They both returned the hug.

.


	3. Chapter 3- Final Decision

The Final Decision

When Simon was done taking his shower, it was Alvin's turn to get in the shower. Then were Theodore and the Chipettes turn after that. When everyone was done taking their shower, they all were getting ready for bed when Dave walked into their room.

"Okay, Guys! The final the decision has been made. Come on into the living room so we can talk about it."

Dave went into the living room, the chipmunks and the Chipettes right behind him. Dave sat on the couch as the Chipmunks and the Chipettes hopped on the table, looking at Dave, waiting anciently.

"I've decided that we are going on a road trip." Dave said!

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes looked at Dave with a confused look on each and one of their faces.

"Road trip? I thought that we were going to the beach?" Alvin said, disappointed. The others agreed.

"We're taking a road trip to the beach." Dave explained, excitedly. "We are going to the Santa Cruz Beach.

"So we are not going to the one where we always go?" Brittany asked.

"That beach is boring. It's about time we a start having fun for once." Alvin said folding his arms.

"Oh, this one is even better than the other beach." Dave said. "This one has rides, surfing, swimming, shopping, restaurants, and really fun games and other activities.

"Now that's what I call fun." Eleanor giggled.

"See what I told ya!" Alvin said.

"I've been there since I was a kid. I haven't thought about until now." Dave said.

"So what time are we going to be there?" Theodore asked.

Dave thought for a sec and then said, "Well, it's going to take us six or seven hours, so Simon, I'm going to need your help figuring out the time we supposed to leave."

"Wait, wait, wait! Seven hours to get there? It's going to take us that long? I thought it would be shorter than that!" Alvin complained.

"Alvin, we basically used to taking long road trips, especially flights, and Dave, what exactly do you need help?" Simon asked.

"We need the exact time to get there before they close. They have time limits down there. So, Simon, do you think you can help me?" Dave said.

"For you Dave, anything! I just need to know the right time they open and close."

"They open at 10:00 A.M. and they close at 11:00 P.M."

"I'll get right to it!"

"Great, Thanks, Simon! While you do that, I'm going to the store to get the things we need for the trip."

"What are you going to buy Dave?" Asked Theodore.

"Well, it's going to be a long drive so we are going to need and food and drinks to fill us in for the road trip. Tomorrow, we're staying at a hotel for the night so I want you guys to start packing and find some things that will keep you busy while on the long drive. When I get back, I need you guys to help me set up for tomorrow."

Dave stood up, and walked by the door, grabbing his keys that were hanging from the key hook that was shaped like a key.

"Hey, Dave, before you leave, can you get the mail? Our schedules for school might be here already." Said Jeanette.

"Yeah, I'll be right back!" Dave said, grabbing the door and turning to the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. "I expect you guys to be done with packing by the time I get back from the store."

"You got it, Dave." Alvin said.

"I hope I can trust you, Alvin." Dave said with a serious look on his face.

"Seriously, Dave! If you can trust me on the island, you can trust me now."

"Right!" Brittany said, rolling her eyes at Alvin.

Dave didn't say another word. He walked out the door, closing the door behind him.

"Do, you need help with the time?" Jeanette said.

"Huh, oh yeah, I guess I might need a little help." Simon said nervously, with a chuckle.

Jeanette laughed with him. "So what do you need help with?" She asked.

"Well, I'm trying to figure out the exact time we need to be there, so we can be there all day."

"We'll asked Dave first. He might know what time we should be there. That way it will be easier."

"Good idea! Thank you, Jeanette." Simon said, with a smile.

"Anytime, Simon." Jeanette said, shyly, smiling back at Simon.

Alvin stood there with disappointment. He didn't know what was going on. Him seeing Simon and Jeanette together never bothered him before. He wanted this to happen with him and Brittany, but scared that it will never happen. _Come on, Dave, hurry up already! _He thought, sadly.

At that moment, Alvin got what he hoped for. Dave came back with the mail in his hand and the keys still on the other.

"Alvin can you grab these for me?" Dave said to Alvin, being in a hurry. Alvin grabbed the mail from Dave. "I'll be back soon guys."

Before Dave could walk out the door again, Jeanette stopped him.

"Dave can I ask you something real quick." She said.

"What is it Jeanette?" Dave said.

"What time do you want us to be at the beach?"

"And what time do you want us to wake up so we can set the alarm and be ready to go?" Simon said.

"Wake up at eight and we will be there at three. Now, I have to go! We will talk about the rest of the plan when I get back." Dave walked out the door once more and hoping this time, he could trust Alvin this time.

Alvin continued to stand in one place and stared at the mail without a word.

"Alvin, you Okay?" Brittany noticed him standing there while the others went to the bedroom and started packing. Brittany stood in front of Alvin, putting her paw on his shoulder. Alvin didn't say anything. "Come on, Alvin we have to start packing. We can talk while we pack."

Brittany grabbed Alvin's arm and together they walked into their room and went to backing with the others.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Eleanor said, packing her clothes in her traveling bag.

"Yeah, Alvin! You got to get going." Simon said.

"Simon!" Brittany said in a whisper. She pointed her eyes at Alvin. Simon got what Brittany meant. Brittany and Alvin walked towards the chipette's bunk bed to get started packing.

"What's wrong with him now?" Eleanor said, talking to Theodore.

Theodore shrugged. "I don't know!" He said.

Brittany grabbed the mail from his paw and placed it on the dresser on top of her magazine. Next, she grabbed her traveling bag from under the bed. Then she grabbed the clothes she needed for tomorrow and the next day.

Alvin did the same. He began folding the clothes and placed in his traveling bag that has the letter A on it. Then he stopped what he was doing and at Brittany. He wanted to talked to her but he is so afraid that they would get into another fight. But this could be his only chance. Simon already knows how Alvin feels for Brittany but Alvin didn't care if he tells her in front of everyone. He just want to get this over with already.

So Alvin got up with his bag and started grabbing things from his drawer that was right next to Brittany. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and thought carefully so he wont mess this up.

"Brittany?" Brittany looked up and saw Alvin, standing right in front of him. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course, anything!" She said with a smile. What she meant by anything, she hoped that he will finally ask her out.

"Do you ever had a crush on someone that has a crush on someone else but they don't have feelings for them back?"

"No, not really! Why do you ask?"

"I really like someone. But I know that she doesn't have feelings for me back."

She knew what Alvin was talking about. _Why did I had to be such a jerk earlier? _She thought. She had to make this up to him. " How do you know that she doesn't? What if she likes you back?"

"Because I'm so immature!" He said, guilty. "Like you said! I'm a trouble maker and no one can trust me."

"Alvin!" Brittany zipped up her bag and placed it behind her. "I like you for who you are, trouble maker or not! And let me tell you this! You are honest, caring, protective, a hero."

"Hero?" Alvin said confused.

"Yes, Hero! You saved me and my sisters from Ian Hawk. You saved Jeanette from Zoe, and you saved us before the volcano exploded on that island. You are the bravest chipmunk I've ever met."

"I wouldn't say the bravest." Alvin said with smile.

"Why wouldn't you be."

Alvin thought for a minute he couldn't figure out how to tell her. The only thing he could to is to show her. Alvin held Brittany's paw and she looked down she couldn't believe what was happening right now.

Alvin leaned in and Brittany did the same. Their lips were inches away from each other when Simon interrupted them. "Sorry for the interruption guys, but Dave is back. He needs your help." He said.

"He's right." Alvin said, his forehead touching Brittany's. "I've already gotten in enough trouble."

"I'm sorry!" Brittany whispered.

Alvin stood up and so did Brittany, Alvin still holding Brittany's paw and grabbed the other to pull her up. "It's not your fault."

In the kitchen, Eleanor and Theodore were helping out with the ham and cheese sandwiches and putting them in zip lock bags.

Jeanette and Simon forgot all about the schedule while they were to busy packing. They got what they needed for the time and told Dave that they will be there around three in the afternoon.

"Thanks Simon and Jeanette! I really appreciate it." Dave said.

"You are very welcome Dave." Jeanette said.

"Now we have everything under control." Simon said.

Alvin and Brittany were in the kitchen with the others. "What took you guys so long?"

"And when did you guys walked out of the room." Alvin said back.

"I asked first!"

"We were talking Eleanor." Brittany said smiling.

"We knew you guys were talking, so we wanted to give you guys some privacy." Jeanette said.

"What about packing ?" Alvin asked.

"We got that done as soon as you guys started talking." Simon answered.

"Alvin , Brittany! Can you guys get the bags of ice and put it in the cooler and put the food and drinks in the cooler. And don't worry, I got the small bags of ice."

Alvin and Brittany did just that. Alvin opened the bags of ice and poured it in the cooler and Brittany put every drink and snacks they needed for the long drive tomorrow and closed the cooler shut.

"Alvin, where did you put the mail." Alvin forgot to give the mail to Dave and left in their room.

"I got it, Dave! We left it in the room by accident." Brittany said. She ran in the room, grabbed the mail and gave it to Dave."

"Lets see! Phone bill, water bill, electric bill, junk mail, and your schedules."

"We finally got our schedules!" Jeanette said, excitedly.

"Yup! But we will look at them tomorrow. It's time for bed." Dave said.

"Oh come on! Can we stay up a little longer?" Alvin said, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Alvin! The early we get to bed the early we have time to wake up and get ready."

"He's right, Alvin! I don't want to have to wake you up this time." Simon said.

"Fine! Good night, Dave!" Alvin said.

"Good night , guys." Dave said, walking into his room and shutting the door.

All the chipmunks hopped on their beds. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's bunk is on the left side of the room and Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor's are on the right side of the room. Alvin and Brittany were on the top, Simon and Jeanette were in the middle, and Theodore and Eleanor were on the bottom.

Simon turned off the light and him and the rest of them fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4- Claire

**Chapter 4- Claire**

It was 7:00 am and everyone was still asleep except Alvin, who woke up not so long ago. This is not like him being up so early but he couldn't help but being excited for the beach. He was so tired but he didn't want to. He was also to busy thinking about Simon's advise.

All Brittany likes to do is listen to music, sing, and reading magazines about herself. Those are the things that they both have in common. Except the reading magazine part. Alvin likes to have fun, of course. Alvin usually does something outside or plays on his tablet. Brittany reads a lot of her magazines once, sometime twice a day. When its a nice day outside, she likes to do relaxations outside.

Alvin thought of doing things with Brittany does and see if he might like doing the same, so he could find more things in common with her, but he also doesn't want to because they could get into another fight with each other. If he doesn't use Simon's advise there would be no point of asking her out and things would go wrong big time.

He thought about it a moment longer when he saw a someone walking in the room. Brittany? What are you doing up? He asked, whispering so he won't wake anybody up.

"I was thirsty so I got up and got a drink. Brittany whispered back. He noticed a chipmunk sized glass of water in her paw. Why are you up?"

"I had trouble sleeping." Alvin said.

"What time is it?" Brittany said, now on her top bunk.

Alvin looked at the clock and said, "Almost 7:30.

"How did you sleep last night?" Brittany said breaking the silence, moments later.

"Okay, I guess!" Alvin shrugged.

"Then why can't you go back to sleep?"

"Too much Thinking"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Why do you keep asking me questions?" Alvin said, not wanting to answer that question and trying to change the subject.

"One, I just want to help! Two, I asked you first!" Brittany demanded.

_Great! Here we go! Another fight begins. _He thought. _I might as well answer the question before the fight continues. But I'm not ready to tell her how I really feel abut her yet._

"I was thinking about how I was supposed to entertain myself during the trip," he lied. "You know! Since it will be a long drive."

"Oh, well I thought it was going to be the same as last night. You've been very moody lately since you've been grounded. It wasn't like you to be this way."

"Oh, that doesn't bother me anymore."

"Then, I'm glad your feeling better now, Alvin. Brittany said with a smile."

"Thanks, Brittany!" Alvin smiled back. _If I going to find things in common with her, then I'm going to sit with her car, on our way to the beach. It's a very long way there anyway so this gives me enough time to talk to her so we can find more things in common and try new things with each other. That way I can finally tell Brittany how I really feel._

_ "B_rittany, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it, Alvin?"

"Well, first you know how everyone wants us to get along, right?"

"Of course!" Brittany said, rolling her eyes. But when she rolled her eyes it was different this time. She did it with a smile.

As soon as Alvin was about to ask, someone else walked in the room. Alvin and Brittany turned and looked at the door to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Dave. Did we wake you up?" Brittany asked. Alvin was hoping he won't get in trouble for waking Dave up.

"No, my alarm clock woke me up. I set it up last night before I went to bed." Dave said, quietly. Dave looked at his watch. "And since it's ten minutes before it's time to wake up, can you wake up the others?"

"Wait, why did you wake up earlier than us?"

"So I can get myself and make sure you guys are up and also I can start get everything in the car. I also need to start making breakfast."

"Toaster waffles?" Theodore said waking up excitedly when he heard what Dave just said.

"Sure, why not?" Dave said rolling his eyes, as he walked out of the chipmunks room, followed by Theodore.

Brittany hopped up to Jeanette's bed to wake her up. She shook her arm gently. Jeanette moaned when Alvin yelled to wake everyone up. Brittany flinched at his loud commotions he was making.

"Alvin, do you have to be that loud?" Brittany said, angrily.

"Well, it's the only way to get them up." Alvin said. Brittany rolled her eyes, now getting annoyed.

"Really, Alvin? Couldn't you think of a different way to wake us up."? Simon said, getting out of his bunk.

"No! Dave was the one to tell us to wake you guys up. And don't forget, Dave is making toaster waffles."

The chipmunks hopped off of their beds and ran out of the room into the kitchen.

"I call dibs on first plate." Theodore said, all ready sitting at the table.

"Okay, if you call dibs on first plate, I call shot gun when we get to the car." Alvin said, hopping at the table with the others.

"Since when did you started calling shot gun?" Simon said, crossing his arms.

"uh, since like, now."

"We didn't even set foot outside yet, Alvin."

"Nobody is calling shot gun, because no one is getting front seat" .Dave said putting a plate of toaster waffles in the middle of the table.

"Why not?"

"Because somebody is coming with us."

"Who's coming with us?" Brittany said, putting some toaster waffles on her plate.

"Claire. She'll be here shortly."

"She's having breakfast with us two? Even better." Eleanor said happily.

As Dave was about to sit down to eat his food, the door bell rang.

"I got it, Dave." Jeanette said, hopping off the table and ran to the door to answer it.

"Good morning, Claire. It's very nice to see you again."

"Good morning, Jeanette. It's very nice to meet you too." Claire said with a smile on her face. Claire put her bag next to the door, until they leave for the trip.

The chipettes met Claire a month after the singing competition to save the West Eastman High School and after the chipettes moved in. Claire helped the chipmunks out with Dave when he got injured. When Dave got a little bit better then when he was before they went out to Claire's favorite Mexican restaurant middle of down town. Ever since, all the chipmunks loved her.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were happy that Dave and Claire back together. But they were also down because they all don't see her that much because she travels a lot when she does her photo business.

While Dave and the chipmunks were on the cruise, Claire went to Florida to take pictures at somebody's wedding.

Claire and Jeanette walked into the dining room to sit with the others. "Claire!" Everyone said at once.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" Claire said hugging Dave while sitting down next to him. Jeanette hopped back on the table and sat next to Simon.

"We're all great! How about yourself?" Dave said.

"Things have been going great." Claire grabbed a toaster with her fork and placed it on her plate. "I've downloaded the pictures from the wedding and edit them so they can be ready to ship to the couple."

"It sounds like you've been doing a lot this summer."

"When it comes to a business, it's a lot to handle."

"You can say that again!" Alvin agreed.

"Dave, when are we supposed to be leaving?" Theodore asked, chewing on his last bit of his toaster waffle.

Dave looked at his watch. e should be leaving right about now. Start finishing up. I'll put the extras in the cooler for tomorrow morning.

Everyone did what they were told. They finished up and Theodore put the left overs in the cooler with the syrup and the whipped cream along with it.

"Alvin, you and Brittany put the dishes in the dishwasher and get it started. We'll put them away when we get home."

"Why can't we just leave them in the sink? It will be a lot quicker when leave." Alvin said.

"Because I don't want the house infested with ants and cockroaches when we get back.

"Good point!" Alvin said, feeling disgusted. Alvin and Brittany put all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and Brittany got it started.

"I'll put the bags in the car while you get the rest of the things." Claire said.

"Thanks, Claire! You're a big help!" Dave kissed her on the cheek and grabbed the cooler that was next to the kitchen doorway.

Once everyone was done packing everything in the trunk, everyone walked out the door.

"Alvin!" Simon said, quietly.

Alvin turned around when he was about to get into the car when Simon stopped him.

"Before you get in, I have a plan that I need to tell you."

"Okay, but make it fast." Alvin said.

"I want you to sit with Brittany so that you guys can talked and get to know each other."

"I thought about that, earlier. But I don't know how I'm going to make it happen."

"I have in idea about that. You and Brittany can sit on one side, Theodore and Eleanor can sit in the middle since it's safer for them, and Jeanette and I will it on the other side."

"I don't know, Simon! What if it doesn't work out like we planned it to be?" Alvin said, scratching the back of his head.

"Then I will think of a back up plan as soon as I can." Simon said, patting his older brother on the shoulder.

"Okay, everyone! Hop in! It's time to start heading on the road." Dave said, sitting in the car, waiting for Alvin and Simon.

It was as planned. Of course, Claire sat in the passengers seat. Theodore and Eleanor sat in the middle, Simon and Jeanette sat on the right side of the back seat, and Alvin and Brittany sat on the left side.

Dave put the handle into gear. "Okay, guys! The road trip starts now."

All the chipmunks got excited that they are finally on their way to the beach.


	5. Chapter 5- Zoe

**Chapter 4- Zoe**

It has been fifteen minutes since they were on the road. Dave and Claire were talking to each other. The chipmunks were doing their own thing. Alvin was play a game on his Ipad and so was Brittany. Simon and Jeanette were listening to a book that they are reading on Jeanette's Nook. Theodore and Eleanor were listening to the radio, singing along with the song.

Claire suddenly had a feeling that they have forgot to do something before they left. "Dave, are we forgetting something?" Claire said, making sure.

"Nope we have everything we need." Dave said with a smile.

"Are you sure, Dave? I have a feeling that we are."

"I'm sure that there is nothing to worry about. I doubled check before you left."

"Uh, Dave, are you sure you know exactly where your going." Alvin knew that Dave didn't know how to get to the beach.

"Nope." Dave said with another smile on his face. Dave thought again and then it hit him. He slammed on the breaks and it made everyone jolt forward. "Oh No! I forgot to put the location into the GBS."

"Don't worry, Dave." Jeanette said, trying to calm him down. " Lets find a better place to stop at so we can put the location to put into the GPS."

"Where's the closest place to stop at?" Theodore asked. "This road seems pretty busy."

"Let's head to the new vet that just opened this summer. Its only two minutes away."

As soon as they got there, Dave took out his phone and put the location of the beach into the GPS. Everyone was sitting there without saying a word, waiting for Dave to get done.

When Dave was about done, a woman tapped on Dave's window. Dave turned his window down while his eyes were focused on the GPS, saving the location.

"Hello, sir! Can I help you?" The woman said.

"No thanks! I'm just saving something into the GPS. I've got everything under control." Dave glanced at the woman, looked at his phone, and looked at the woman again with wide eyes. "Zoe?"

Zoe looked at Dave closely, with amazement. "Dave! What brings you here?"

"Me and the chipmunks are going to our last vacation before school starts. I just forgot to put the location into the GPS on my phone. This is my girlfriend, Claire, by the way." Dave pointed at Claire.

"Do you work here?" Alvin noticed the uniform that Zoe was wearing.

"Yes I do! We pick up the animals that are injured so the owners wouldn't have to. And if its a big emergency, nobody has to charge us."

"We should come here sometime." Eleanor said.

"But another day." Alvin said, getting impatient.

"So where are you guys headed?" Zoe asked.

"We're going to the Santa Cruz Beach." Dave said. "We're staying at the beach for a few hours. Then we are renting a hotel and stay there for the night, then heading back home in the morning."

"What are you guys going to do when you get there. There are plenty of fun things you can do besides swimming."

"Eleanor wants to go surfing." Theodore said. "And since there will be funnel cake, I'm going to eat some. Me and Eleanor are going to share."

"Have you been to the beach before?" Brittany asked.

"I was there before I found out my younger sister had cancer."

"That's terrible!" Jeanette said, feeling horrible about Zoe's sister.

"Yeah, it was the whole reason why I was finding the treasure on that island. It was the only way for us to get rich and save my sister, but it's probably too late for that, now."

"We are sorry to hear that, Zoe. It must have been really hard for you." Dave said.

"Thanks, Dave! There is nothing I can do, you know?"

"Dave, can we get going now?" Alvin said, getting more impatient.

"Yea, we should get going. Don't want to be late." Dave said looking at the time. "Thanks for the chat, Zoe."

"No problem! If there is any help or anything you need, just give me a call." Zoe gave Dave a car with Zoe's phone number on it. They all said thank you one more time and set off.

On their way to the beach, the chipmunks were singing Karaoke on Dave's Ipod touch. When the song was over, they decided to watch a movie on the portable DVD player that was hooked up to the car.


	6. Chapter 6- The road Trip

**The Road Trip**

On their way to the beach, the chipmunks were singing Karaoke on Dave's iPod. After that, everyone was back to what they were doing. Theodore and Eleanor were back to listen to the music Jeanette and Simon were back to reading. Alvin and Brittany were the only ones were doing something different. Alvin was playing bingo and Brittany was watching a video of a dog saying no to its owner. She couldn't help but laugh at the video.

Alvin was the only one who noticed Brittany laughing. "What are you laughing about?" He asked in a low voice.

"Here!" Brittany gave one of her earbuds to Alvin so he can watch and listen to the video.

Alvin put the earbud in his ear when Brittany replayed the video for him. As the video went on, Alvin and Brittany started laughing together. This isn't the first time they laughed together. They laughed together when they watched their favorite movies they were watching or have watched a new movie in the theaters. There was always a good way to have a good time with each other. But most of the time they'll just argue with one another that is pulling them apart.

The last good moment they had with each other when they were at the island when Alvin was afraid that Dave hated him when he was driving him crazy all the time and thought that Dave gave up on him and decided that Dave wasn't looking for them. Brittany was the only one that stayed by his side on that island when things went wrong. He couldn't be more thankful to have a great friend like her. He wanted to be more than friends as much as he can.

When the video was over, Alvin decided to make a conversation with her, hoping that there won't be any arguments. "So, I never noticed you watch these kinds of videos. What made you watch them?" He said.

"Well when there are stressed days, I decide to watch funny videos so it will put me in a better mood." Brittany said, putting her IPod away in her small her bag.

"And, I thought that was supposed to be Jeanette and Eleanor's job."

"Well most of the time, Jeanette will be with Simon and Eleanor will be with Theodore."

"It sounds like they don't have time with you as much as they used to anymore."

"That's not true!" Brittany snapped.

_Oh boy! Looks like I stand corrected._ Alvin thought. He gave a scared look to Brittany. Mostly, an apologized look on his face. He didn't mean to put it the wrong way. "Sorry it's just that you're usually by yourself most of the time now." He said.

"That's because that's what I want. I don't want to end up snapping at my sisters when I'm upset about something. I want time for myself before I talk to them. First I do something that puts me in a good mood, then, I go talk to my sisters. There are times when we want to have time for ourselves, other times we will spend time with our friends and family. It's good to be alone once in a while."

"I find that hard to believe little miss popular!"

"What? You think that's all I care about? Being pretty and popular? Being popular is fun and great sometimes but that's when we are on tour. But, what about school? There are people who love me for who I am. Most people like me because I'm famous. But, are they my true friends? A true friend likes you for who you are. I don't have much of that at school. I like being alone once in a while so I won't have to deal with that. I need at least have time to think. Have some time for myself."

"I never thought of it that way. You do have a good point. But once you have a lot of friends and love what you like to do, you won't be so alone. It's good to have a friend when you need them. On the island I felt so alone. Everyone was too busy having fun when you and I were working on the shelters. Mostly I was too worried about Dave. You were the only one by my side the whole time. I couldn't ask for a better friend. I don't want you to be alone. Sometimes it's not good to be alone. It makes you feel so depressed. You feel so empty."

"Alvin, sometimes it's good to be alone. It's a good stress reliever. Whenever you're in bad mood. It keeps you calm. And nobody can hurt you."

"Brittany, I'll never hurt you! Yeah, I've put us in bad situations, but I never meant to do it."

Brittany grabs ahold of Alvin's paw. There was something that gave him a chill when she did that. But it was a good chill. Something about it made him comfortable. "I know you don't mean it, Alvin." Brittany leaned over and kissed Alvin on the cheek. That made him put a smile on his face instantly. Next thing he knew, Brittany laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Dave, I'm getting hungry." Theodore said moments later.

"When are you not hungry?" Alvin said.

"When I'm full and don't feel like eating anymore!" Theodore demanded. Alvin just rolled his eyes.

"We'll pull over to a spot to get the snacks out of the trunk and eat for a while. Then we'll get back on the road." Dave said.

"Dave, can we go to a park and eat? That way we can get fresh air for a while since we've been on the road for a long time." Jeanette suggested.

"That's a great idea, Jeanette." Dave accepted her suggestion.

Long minutes have past and Dave finally found a small park with a picnic table that they can eat at. He pulled in to the driveway and parked his car and everybody got out. Dave went to the back of his car to get the cooler out while Claire, the chipmunks, and the chipettes sat on the bench.

Dave got his cooler out, closed the trunk of his car and went to the bench with the others. He placed the cooler on the table and pulled out a bag of sandwiches, drinks, and other snacks that he bought for the trip. Everyone began to eat their food while making a conversation to one another. The chipmunks and the chipettes were talking about what they were going to do when they get to the beach. Dave and Claire were talking about something that they are not supposed to know yet.

When they were finished, they packed the left overs and Dave put the cooler back in the trunk and got into the car, followed by Claire and the others who sat in their same spot. Then Dave started his car and drove off once more.

"Dave, can you please tell us the surprise? We are dying to know what it is." Eleanor said.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor! I'm not the one who should tell you and your not ready to know about it yet." Dave said, focusing on the road.

"Not even a hint?" Brittany asked.

"Nope, not even a hint. Don't worry guys! You'll find out sooner or later."

"I prefer sooner than later!" Alvin said.

"How long will it be till we get to find out what the surprise is?" Jeanette asked.

"It will take you about three or four months."

"It's going to take us that long?" Alvin Complained.

"There is a good reason to wait."

Nobody said another word. The chipmunks were too busy thinking about what the surprise is. They just can't wait to find out what it could be. They couldn't believe they have to wait for so long to know what it could be.

The chipmunks were too tired to talk or do anything else, so they decided to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7- The Beach

**Chapter 7- The Beach**

Dave told everyone that they were about five minutes away from the beach. Alvin got more and more excited as they got closer and closer to their destination. They were waiting patiently but excitedly that they could make a word out of their mouths. Of course, Alvin was excited the most. He unbuckled his and Brittany's seat belt and hopped on the side door looking out the window with a big smile on his face. Brittany joined him when her paw accidentally touched his. They both smiled and kept their paws the way the way they were at.

Moments later, they were now at the beach. Dave drove into a large parking lot that was near the pier. He put the gear in park and they all got out of the car immediately.

"I can't wait to go surfing for the first time." Eleanor said excitedly.

"And I can't wait to eat all of the food." Theodore said, rubbing his belly.

"Before we get too excited, we have to check into the hotel." Dave said, opening the trunk and getting things out.

Claire grabbed her and the chipette's bags. Dave closed the trunk and they all began to lead to the hotel.

Once they got into the lobby, they walked to the front desk and Dave asked for a room.

"A reservation or a walk in?" The woman behind the desk said.

"Reservation, please!" Dave said.

"Name, sir!"

"Dave Seville."

The woman typed in Dave's name into the computer and gave Dave eight keys, just in case if they split up or may have forgotten something and so they could get back into their room. Their room is 220.

When Dave gave each of everyone's keys, they went to the elevator and Dave pressed the button that goes up. The door opened and seconds later, everyone walked in. Claire pressed the button that has the number 2 that goes to the second floor. The door closed shut and the elevator went up. Once they reached to the second floor, the elevator went to a complete stop and the door opened slowly.

Everyone walked out of the elevator and turned right. Dave looked at the numbers as he passed each room. When they found their room number, Dave unlocked the door with the key and opened it slowly.

The hotel room was very light with tanned walls surrounding the room. This room had two white sheet bed spread. One for the chipmunks to sleep in, the other for Dave and Claire. The floor had a sanded color carpet. There was a lamp stand that was standing next to a small dresser that had a T.V. Placed on it with a DVD player that goes with it. Between the beds had a beside table with a lamp in the middle with cup holders so the cups won't damage the table. Outside was an ocean view that was shinning through the room from the room.

"Okay guys, this is how our plans going to be." Dave said, placing the bags on the bed. " We are going to the beach for a couple of hours, when we are finished with that, we are going to change and head to the carnival. After that, we will grab something to eat and head back to the hotel." The chipmunks got excited again.

When they got their swim suit on, they grabbed their towels and the chipmunks and chipette's grabbed their beach bags. After that, they headed back to the elevator once more. Once they were out of the elevator, they walked outside and now headed to the beach.

The beach was full of people, playing in the sand, busy having a great time in the water and riding the rides at the carnival and eating the great food that was there.

Before she wanted to do anything, Eleanor wanted to get surfing over with first. The other chipmunks agreed. Dave put some thoughts into it and decided to agree with them. Dave walked behind his car and opened the trunk. He grabbed a small bag and closed the trunk. In that bag was the chipmunks and chipette's surfboards. Before surfing, he needed to rent his and Claire's surfboards, so they headed down the long walk way towards the surf shop.

Dave, Claire, the chipmunks, and the chipettes walked into a small shop that was surrounded by surfboards. Straight ahead, there was the front counter. They all walked towards the counter when Brittany spotted a pink plumeria flower charmed bracelet that was surrounded by white beads. She walked towards it, followed by her sisters. Brittany couldn't keep her eyes off of the beautiful bracelet.

"If you could by it, you can make it as a necklace." Jeanette finally said, Brittany still eyeing on the bracelet.

"That would look really nice." Eleanor agreed.

Alvin couldn't help but listen to the girls, Dave was listening as well. "Come on girls! We will go back to the shop later and then we can buy it, we still need to get ,me and Claire's surfboard." Dave said.

"Okay." Brittany said, disappointed. Dave did have a point, though. She knew Eleanor wanted to surf so badly and didn't want to disappoint her, either.

Dave was talking to a young man at the counter, who looked like he was in college and asked him for two surfboards to rent. The young man gave Dave the two surfboards and payed him back. Dave escorted the chipmunks out the door, followed by Claire.

Alvin pulls aside Simon when Dave was making sure they had everything they needed for the beach. "I need you to buy the bracelet for Brittany so I can make it into a necklace for her." Alvin said quietly.

"What? Why me?" Simon said, confused.

"Because I need to save money for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"I'm doing something special for Brittany. I'll pay you back later."

"You better!" Simon said, grabbing the bracelet. He hopped on the counter and gave the young man the bracelet and gave him the money. The young man took the money and gave Simon back the bracelet, along with the change. Simon gave Alvin the bracelet and Alvin put it into his pocket, then they both walked outside with the others.

Everyone was now walking to the beach. Each of them have a long surfboard so it will be a lot easier to surf on. Claire grabbed the surf board wax out of her bag and gave it to each of them. The wax makes it easier for better balance. Theodore noticed a black something on each of the surboards.

"Hey Dave, what's this black thing on the surf board?" Theodore asked.

"It's a leash, Theodore! It keeps you from not getting stuck in the breaking waves. It can be very dangerous out there so that means we won't be able to go that far." Dave explained.

"I'm kind of scared, Dave!"

"Don't worry, Theodore! I'm going to help you practice before we go into the water." Claire said.

This made Theodore a little better. He can trust her with anything. "Claire, is surfing easy?" He said.

"It will be hard at first but once you get used to it and have lots of practice, it is kind of easy."

"Surfing was actually our first date." Dave said.

"How come you never told us before?" Eleanor asked.

"I wanted to tell you the right time, I guess."

"Make that today!" Brittany said.

"Never mind that. Let's get to surfing." Dave noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Alvin?" He said. He then heard something that was that was high pitch, cheering to himself when he made a wave. Dave turned around and saw Alvin surfing, not that far from the people.

"Looks like someone beat us to it." Simon said sarcastically, not surprised.

Dave didn't worry about it. He let Alvin have his fun for once. This time with no trouble. Dave and Claire taught them on the ground. After a few practices, it was time to get ready to go in the water.

"Okay, guys! We are going to surf where it isn't so crowded." Dave turned and looked where Alvin was surfing, once more. "Like where Alvin is at!"

They all started to paddle to the spot where they will get the most waves. They all sat and waited for a wave. Minutes later, a wave came to view.

"Before we start, me and Dave will show you, so you will learn what to do and learn how to do it." Claire shouted to the chipmunks. The chipmunks nodded in agreement.

Claire paddled straight to the wave, Dave right behind her. She then turned her board and waited for the right time. Dave and Claire started to paddle again. Claire kept on looking forward as she paddled. If she turned, she would lose power.

She then slowly bent her knees and placed her feet on the board. She slowly started standing up, her knees still bent, her arms loose, and her eyes looking in the direction she's going. She is now surfing her wave, staying focused and letting it carry her into shore.

Dave fell off a few times but after a few times, he caught his wave. The same goes with the chipmunks. They wiped out a few times but that didn't stop them from trying. After a few times they finally caught their first wave.

They surfed couple more times and the rest of the day, they all swam on the beach.

Alvin grabbed his phone and speaker out of Dave's bag and played a song that was out of the song list. Brittany was enjoying herself swimming and after a while, she was sun bathing in the sand. Simon and Jeanette were observing the sea shells on the shore. Theodore was making a sand castle and sand pictures. A little girl who was about six years old let Eleanor play with her 4 month old puppy. Dave and Claire were taking pictures of the chipmunks and the chipettes having fun and taking pictures of the ocean and the other sites.

Theodore stopped what he was doing and walked to the shore and grabbed the wet sand to make his castle stand and stick better. Before he could leave, something caught the corner of his eye. It was a shadow, what looked like a sea monster that was coming his way. He ran out of the water and accidentally ruined his sand castle and ran to Dave. He scurried behind him and hopped on his shoulder and shaking as if he were cold.

"Theodore, what's wrong?" Dave asked in a worried tone.

"There is a monster coming to get me!" Theodore said, in a shaky voice.

"Don't you mean this monster?" Alvin said, carrying toy whale, showing Theodore and everyone else.

"Oh! Never mind!" Theodore said, hopping off of Dave.

Out of no where, a teenage boy came up to them with a camera in his hand. "Hey, Alvin I was wondering if I could take a picture with you." The boy said.

Before Alvin could say anything, Brittany interrupted. "Wait, why does Alvin get to have the picture?" She said with an anger tone, putting her paws on her hips.

"Well, because I'm his biggest fan." the boy said.

The boy never got his picture. Alvin and Brittany started getting into a huge argument about it. The argument went on for a few minutes, when Simon decided to have enough of it and went to stop it. "Come on, guys, you are arguing over a picture. It's no big deal." He said.

"But it's not fair he gets the picture and I don't." Brittany said.

"Have you heard of, life isn't fair." Alvin argued back

"And you wonder why that I can't trust you one bit with anything." Brittany didn't say another word and walked away. She couldn't believe she almost trusted him. He only cares about himself and that won't change no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8- The First Date

**Chapter 8- The First Date**

Later that day, Alvin was sitting down on the sand. He was so confused. How does he know if she likes him if she can't give him a chance. He is trying so hard to change. He can't force her to like him. Lets just hope his idea to make something special for Brittany can give him his last chance. Those thoughts kept on going through his head, including the argument they had earlier.

"Alvin, it's almost time to go back to the hotel." Simon said, now standing next to Alvin, minutes later.

"I'll be there in a minutes." Alvin said, quietly, wanting to be alone right now.

Simon knew about that but, didn't let it happen. He sat next to Alvin instead. "What is it this time?" He asked calmly.

"How do me and Brittany know if we have real feelings for each other?"

"Well, you get nervous when you're around each other, smiling a lot, you get these butterflies in your stomach, and you get this great big chill feeling."

"I thought we were talking about me and Brittany, not you and Jeanette." Alvin joked, trying to cheer himself up.

"I'm just stating the facts, Alvin. Don't forget, you asked." That made Alvin laugh a little.

Dave called out to Alvin and Simon, telling them it was time to go back to the hotel. Before they could get there, Brittany wanted to go back to the surfboard store to get the bracelet.

When they got to the store, the bracelet wasn't there. "Someone must have taken the last one." Claire said.

"I'll just buy it online when we get back home." Brittany said, again, disappointed.

No one said a word until they got back to the hotel. Dave, Claire, and the chipmunks already got their showers done. Now it was the chipettes turn. While they were taking their showers, Alvin got started making the bracelet into a necklace, Simon helping out.

It was almost time to leave for the carnival when Alvin got done with the Necklace and the chipettes were done with their showers. All they needed is to get dressed and they'll be heading out.

When it was time to leave, Dave forgot to get something. "Brittany, can you get the schedule out of the car? We will get that started when we get back from the carnival." He said.

Brittany didn't say a word. She grabbed the keys and walked out of the door. When she unlocked the door, she opened it, climbed in and grabbed the school schedule. When she shut the door and turned around, Alvin was standing there.

"What do you want?" Brittany demanded.

"I need to talk to you." Alvin said.

"There is nothing to talk about, Alvin."

"Yes there is! I want to apologize for earlier. But I can't control who the fan choose his favorite. It's not my choice. It's something you have to deal with."

"Your right!" I guess half of it was my fault too. I'm sorry!"

Alvin smiled and Brittany smiled back. Minutes later, the others finally walked out when Alvin and Brittany waited by the door. Brittany gave the schedule to Claire and put it in her purse to save it to it for later.

When they got to the carnival, they all went to the ticket stand to get their tickets for the rides. The tickets were more expensive then they thought. They were ten dollars each. But that didn't stop Dave. He payed for the tickets and gave everyone ten tickets for the rides they wanted to go on. They have to use all of the tickets and meet at the ticket stand when they are finished.

The first rides they wanted to go on was the carousel, then it was the Ferris Wheel. The only two didn't go on the rides were Theodore and Eleanor. They were playing the games, along with Dave and Claire so they can watch over them

Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette almost rode every ride at the carnival. The next hour, it was almost time to get back at the ticket stand. The others were already besides Alvin and Brittany, who were heading towards there now, while Alvin was thinking.

He wanted to ask Brittany out but couldn't find the right words to ask. Maybe if he gives the necklace to her now, it will help to make up for what happened earlier.

"Brittany, can I ask you something?" Alvin asked quickly. Brittany didn't say a word. She just waited for what he wanted to ask her. "But before I ask, I want to give you something." He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and showed it to Brittany.

She was surprised for what she is seeing right now. "How did you get this?" She asked with a smile.

"Simon bought the necklace when you guys were outside of the store, when you and your sisters were getting your shower's done, I made it into a necklace with Simon's help." Alvin said, placing the necklace around Brittany's neck.

"Well, I thank you of you."

"But lets not say anything to anyone until we get home. I don't want to ruin this vacation."

"Deal! And what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Alvin took I minute to think about this. He wanted to make sure he ask the right thing without messing up. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Alvin finally asked Brittany out but she stared at him when he asked her. He got scared for a second, _what if she says no? _He thought.

It took her a minute to respond, but she soon said, "sure, but I get to choose where to go."

_She said yes, she actually said yes. _ He thought excitedly in his head. "Where you want to go?" He asked.

"The dairy, near the carnival. It will give us plenty of choices to hold us over before dinner starts."

"Okay, it's a deal."

"No!" She said. "It's a date!"

That evening, they were going out, but didn't give anyone any details after they met at the ticket stand.

The walk was quiet, but not an awkward way. But when they got to the dairy, before they went inside he told her he like the outfit that she was wearing. It was a pink, orange dress that had a ruffle bottom.

When they walked in, the smell of food surrounded them. They sat at a table that showed the view of the ocean. It looked pretty, but it wouldn't be cool if Alvin had said it out loud. Brittany had gotten a salad and Alvin got small chili cheese fries.

That evening was great and it was one of those times that Alvin and Brittany hadn't argued.

"Hey Brittany, since we have more time, do you want to walk down to the beach, instead of going back to the hotel right away?"

"Okay!" Brittany said. Alvin paid for the check and both left the dairy. Now, they made there way to the sandy bank.

The others were still at the carnival. Theodore and Eleanor were having funnel cake, which Dave wasn't proud of from the start. Simon and Jeanette were having a small smoothie, and Dave and Claire were having corn dogs. It wasn't so crowded at the carnival like is was earlier.

It wasn't that crowded at the beach either. Brittany and Alvin talked the whole time they were there. He had started to kick sand out of his way and some of it got on Brittany's foot , so she kicked some back to Alvin. He didn't realized that he had done that so, he kicked more back to her. It ended up being a sand-kicking war between them.

She then shoved Alvin's shoulder and he had shoved her back. Now it was a shoving war. He then grabbed her shoulders and she glared at him. He leaned in, she then placed her paw on his lips. "Trying to kiss me on the first date?" she said. "I don't do that and neither should you." Alvin was extremely embarrassed now!

"We should get back now." She said.

"Yeah we should!" Alvin agreed.

This time, the walk back to the hotel was even more awkward than Alvin thought possible. Neither of them talked, or looked at each other. _Did I really screwed up? _Alvin thought to himself.

When they left the beach, the others were already at the hotel. When they walked in, everyone was on there beds, watching T.V. Everyone talked at the same time, all say. "How was your date?"

"Good!" was all they could say. They really didn't want to talk. Alvin hopped on the bed and Brittany did the same, watching TV with the others.

"What sounds great for dinner?" Dave said, moments later.

"Pizza!" The chipmunks and the chipettes said all together.

"Pizza it is!" Dave said, dialing the number. About a half hour later, the pizza was here and everyone began to eat.


	9. Chapter 9- The School Schedule

**Chapter 9- The Schedule**

It was about 9 in the evening at the hotel and all the chipmunks were on Dave and Claire's bed, looking at their school schedules.

"Hey Dave, why do we have a list, full of these activities? What are they for?" Theodore said. He was the first one that saw the list.

"There just things that you can do after school." Dave said, looking through the list. "Like chess club, cheer leading, drama club, and sports that you might be interested in."

"And it also gives you enough credits to graduate." Jeanette said.

"Then this would be good for Alvin." Brittany said, looking at Alvin. "Right, Alvin?"

"Nope, not really!" Alvin said, looking at the TV.

"Why not? There are many things that you might like to do. You want to have fun so this is a good chance. Just the way you want it." Eleanor said.

"There is nothing fun that I like to do in school. I don't even like school. Its too boring."

"Join foot ball again!" Brittany suggested. "And why did you quit anyway?"

"Because, ever since I joined the football team, it ruined my time spending with my brothers. I'm not wasting my time after school just practicing or going to the games."

"There are some activities you can do during school hours." Jeanette said.

"Like what?"

"Like drama cub or chess club." Theodore said.

"Drama club? I thought was only after school."

"Drama club is a class too. You do it during and after school." Simon explained.

"Ha, no thank you."

"Whats wrong with drama club. It fits you perfectly. You're on stage, there's singing, you get the center of the attention from everyone, and you love being on stage in concert and all those eyes will be focused on you." Brittany explained.

"True, but what if I don't like it?"

"Then, you might want to get over it because you might not have a choice if you want to graduate." Simon said.

"Let me put some thought into it."

"I want to join Toys for Tots again." Theodore said.

"Me too. That was a fun class." Eleanor said.

"Before we do anything, we need to find out if they have enough room." Dave said, cutting into the chipmunks conversation.

"And don't forget, you have to go online to register." Claire reminded them.

"But how can we go online if we don't have the website." Alvin said, looking at the letter.

"That's because its on the back of the letter, on the bottom, Alvin." Jeanette said with a laugh.

Alvin turned the letter around, scanned through the bottom and found the website. "Oh, thanks, Jeanette." Alvin said with a smile.

"Your welcome!" Jeanette smiled back.

Brittany put her activity into the website and sent it the school. Alvin sat next to her, watching what she was doing. "What did you sign up for?" He asked.

"Cheer leading!" Brittany replied.

Alvin rolled his eyes and Brittany saw that at once. "What?" She said, glaring at him.

"What do you mean what?"

"You rolled your eyes at me like you have a problem with cheer leading."

"I didn't roll my eyes at you!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Maybe you're just seeing things."

"Alvin!"

"Both of you, please don't start arguing again!" Jeanette said, getting annoyed.

"Not until Alvin tells me the truth." Brittany said, putting her paws on her hips.

"I just don't know whats the deal with girls and cheer leading. It's just girls with too much drama." Alvin explained.

"Not all cheer leaders are drama, Alvin."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have a best friend, Becca who does cheer leading and Toys for Tots. She loves helping out. She's nice and very honest. The last she needs is drama."

"Why? What's going on?" Alvin asked.

"Sorry, Alvin! I wish I could tell you, but I'm not the right person to tell you. If she would, she will tell you."

"Well whatever it is, tell her I said I'm sorry for whatever is going on and I hope things get better."

"Thanks, Alvin! She would really appreciate it."

"Just trying to help!" Alvin said with a smile. He asked Brittany if she wants to watch a movie. She agreed with him and took out the movies to choose from. They all agreed Wreck-it Ralph.

Theodore and Eleanor signed up their activity. Simon signed up for chess club. The only ones who didn't sign up was Alvin and Jeanette.

Alvin doesn't know what to choose. Drama does sound like a good idea but what if he focused more on drama club than his the others. He needs the credits so it will help him pass this year. He didn't want all this stress to ruin his last to ruin his last vacation so he started to pay attention to the movie as soon as it was started.

It was a long day for everyone. They were all asleep except for Alvin and Brittany. The movie was over and everyone has been asleep since then. Alvin and Brittany were watching another movie.

"Alvin?" She said.

"Yeah!" Alvin whispered

"Why do you eat so much and don't even gain a pound? You'll eat a whole box of pizza and don't gain once."

"I don't know! I have high metabolism, I guess."

"Brittany looked at him in surprised. "How did you know about that?"

"You think I don't pay attention in class? Guess again!" Brittany laughed.

Alvin still didn't know what to sign up for. Drama club could be his last chance to get high credits. Drama club has the highest credits than the rest of the activities. Jeanette doesn't have an activity to sign up for either. Maybe if she could join drama club with him. They both will get high credits and at least he would help her out.

"Hey, Britt! Do you think if I join drama club, Jeanette can join too?" He asked.

Brittany thought for a moment, then she said, "I'm not sure, Alvin. Yes, it's a high credit class, but I think she might want to do something else." Brittany answered.

"Why? She would do better than me. She'll have the highest grade in the class. You would think she would join with me."

"Let her give some time to think about what she wants to do first." Brittany looked at the clock. "It's almost one in the morning." She said. "We should get some sleep."

Alvin agreed and turned the TV off and Brittany turned the lights out and the room became pitch black. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

**Sorry it took me a long time to get the chapters done. My house caught fire in August so I couldn't have the time to work on the chapters. I moved to a new house and things have been great here. **

**And I'm sorry for the errors on the first chapter. I was working on this story on my old computer kept on messing up my typing.**

**Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. If you have any questions, I would love answer them.**

**And Thanks for the advise and the positive comments. I will make more chapters as soon as I can. Sorry if the story is boring you right now. Read more and I promise it will get better later on.**


	10. Chapter 10- Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 10- Back Home**

The room was now an orange color from the morning sun. Everyone was still sound asleep, the room was peace and quiet when Dave woke up from his good sleep. He quietly got out of his side of the bed and turned the lights on and told everyone to get up and it was time for them to leave and get back home. When the lights turned on, Alvin made a quick reaction and accidentally putting his paw on Brittany's. This made Brittany smile and Alvin couldn't help but smile back. This was the second time this happened and they hoped it happens more often.

Everyone got up and got dressed and brushed their teeth and hair. Everyone began to pack slowly from exhaustion from all day yesterday and last night and long night of sleep. All the chipmunks wanted to do was sleep.

When everyone was finished packing, they all walked out of their room and went straight to the elevator one last time. Once they reached to the lobby, Dave gave the hotel keys back to the front desk and they all walked out the door.

As they reached to Dave's car, Dave opened the trunk and they all put everything in the trunk besides the chipmunks bags. Dave and Claire got into the car, followed by the chipmunks, and they put their seat belts on. The chipmunks went to their original seats and Dave started the engine.

"Dave, you might want to put the address, back home, into the GPS." Alvin reminded Dave.

"Right!" Dave said, putting the address in the GPS immediately. After that, he put the shift into gear, pulled out of the drive way, and headed back on the road.

It wasn't long when they were in the car and the chipmunks were getting hungry. "Dave, can we stop somewhere and get something to eat?" Theodore asked.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Dave said.

"Well since the waffles weren't that good, let's go to that waffle restaurant." Eleanor suggested.

"That's an hour and a half away. Plus it's not going to the same direction where we are going." Dave explained, not thinking it's a good idea.

"But we want toaster waffles." Alvin complained.

"Fine! But we have to stop at the gas station so we have plenty on our way back home."

"You guys also can get something to snack on to hold you over until we get to the restaurant." Claire suggested. All the chipmunks agreed.

When they reached to the gas station, Dave got out of the car and placed the gas handle into the car and waited. Everyone else went inside the store to get their snacks and drinks. Alvin and Brittany got their things first. Claire paid for the gas and the things they got. Alvin and Brittany were outside, standing next to the car.

Everyone else got the things they needed and waited for Claire and Theodore so Claire can pay for their things. Theodore looked around the store, picking the stuff he wanted to bring with him.

While they waited on the others, Alvin was having trouble opening the candy that he picked out. Brittany took the candy out of Alvin's paws and opened it for him. "Thanks." Alvin said.

"No problem! Their always hard to open. I always help Jeanette and Eleanor with this kind."

"Well then we are lucky to have you around." For once Brittany was actually started trusting him. It only takes time and that's it. Brittany kissed him on the cheek and placed her head on his shoulder.

Claire, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were now at the cash register, Theodore having trouble caring his things in his arms. Claire was carrying a box of donuts that Theodore picked out so it won't be too hard for him or anyone else.

"Thanks for the necklace that you given me." Brittany said, breaking the silence.

"I'm just surprised that Dave or anyone else didn't notice you yet."

"I've hidden it under my shirt so nobody won't notice."

The others finally walked out of the store, Theodore still struggling with his things that he picked out that kept on falling out of his arms.

"Theodore, do you need some help? Eleanor asked, running back up to Theodore.

Alvin and Brittany couldn't help but laugh. Eleanor grabbed the things that Theodore have dropped, Claire helping them. Simon noticed Alvin and Brittany laughing together. This was the first time in a long time since they laughed together. He's just glad that they are finally started getting along with each other. Everyone got back into the car and went back on the road.

AT the restaurant, everyone took their seats and began to order. Of course everyone ordered the same thing, toaster waffles. Dave and Claire decided to be okay with it as long as everyone was happy about it. As they waited on their food, they made conversations about their trip.

The restaurant wasn't that crowded. Maybe because it was too early. It wasn't to loud either. The TV was on low and everyone didn't talk too loud so it would not disturb anyone.

Moments later, the waiter placed a large plate, packed with toaster waffles and a bowl of syrup, whipped cream, and butter. They all began to eat and made one last conversation before getting back on the road once more.

Before they get up to leave, Dave decided to do one thing. "Before we get going, does anyone need to go to the bathroom?" He said. They all said yes and went to the bathroom.

When that was finished, Dave paid for the food and once again, it was time to go back on the road one more time. Once they got into the car they played a movie and stayed quiet the rest of the way home. When the movie was over, the chipmunks decided to get plenty of rest because once they get home, it will be time to get the house done.

It was the middle of the afternoon, after long hours on the road, everyone was now home. They were excited to be home and they were tired from sleep and from having so much fun all day yesterday and last night. The chipmunks and the chipettes went to their room to start unpacking.

Alvin then stops what he's doing and walked towards the door.

"What do you think your doing?" Simon demanded.

"Going to play video games." Alvin said.

"Alvin, Dave said we can't do anything until we are done unpacking and do our chores."

"Plus, we still have to do the laundry." Brittany also reminded Alvin.

"That will take forever." Alvin complained.

"Sorry you feel that way, Alvin, but we need to get this done now." Simon said finishing up packing.

"And the early we get this done, the more extra time we have." Jeanette said.

"Oh, fine."

"I want to eat my donuts now." Theodore said, as he was finished unpacking.

"You can't eat all the donuts, Theodore." Alvin said.

"But I'm hungry."

"Dave said you have to share the donuts, Theodore." Simon reminded.

"And you said you agreed, too." Alvin said.

"Oh, okay!" Theodore said, sadly.

All the chipmunks, including Alvin, were now finished unpacking.

**Again, I'm sorry if the story is boring you guys right now. I just don't like jumping ahead. I have written a book when I was in middle school and I had some people read it and they said that I was jumping a head so much.**


	11. Chapter 11- Chores and Fun time

**Chapter 11- Chores and Fun Time**

Now it was time to clean their room since they didn't have the time before they left to the beach. When that was it was time to put other things away, dust and vacuum, including, doing the dishes from a few days ago and the ones that were on the trip, and now it was time to start the laundry.

Alvin got his laundry finished first so he can get started with his video games. It was now Simon and Jeanette's turn to get their laundry done. Then it was Theodore and Eleanor's.

Brittany was in the kitchen, wiping the counters down, while Dave was throwing the expired and old food away in the trash can. Dave threw away the last left over food and tied the trash bag in a knot and pulled it out of the trash can.

As he was ready to take the trash out, something caught Dave's eye that was quite familiar. "Uh, Brittany, what's the necklace doing around your neck?" He was talking about the one where they saw the necklace at the surf shop. "Did you already buy it online?" He asked.

Guess they forgot to tell them about the necklace. Brittany stopped what she was doing and looked at Dave slowly, feeling guilty.

"Dave!" Alvin interrupted. Dave turned around and looked at him. "I was the one who gave the necklace to Brittany from the store."

"You did what?"

"Sorry?" Alvin said, in a guilty way.

"I think you have some explaining to do." Dave demanded.

"Well, when you guys were outside, I've had Simon buy the necklace."

"So you didn't buy the necklace!"

"No!" Alvin said. "Simon bought the necklace with his money."

"Which you still didn't pay me back yet." Simon interrupted. Alvin pulled some money out of his sweater pocket and gave it to Simon.

"Go on!" Dave said, leading Alvin to the point.

"Then we all went back to the beach and went surfing. When we were at the hotel, I got started making the bracelet into a necklace."

"How did you make the bracelet into a necklace while everyone else was there?" Jeanette asked.

"I made it while no one was looking." Alvin answered.

"That doesn't surprise me. Dave said.

"At least I did something nice, isn't that worth it?" That put a Smile on Brittany's face, holding her necklace.

"As long as you didn't break the rules, it doesn't bother me."

Dave didn't say another word. He just wanted to forget the whole thing. He walked outside, took the trash out, and walked back in."

Hours later, Dave ordered Chinese for dinner. When the delivery arrived, everyone one sat down and began to eat. As they were eating, Theodore noticed someone is missing. "Dave, where is Claire?" He said.

"She left when we started unpacking so she can get back to wok tomorrow." Dave explained.

"Oh, work is so complicated." Alvin complained. "You never get to have fun or relax after vacation. You go back to work afterwards. I didn't even start playing video games."

"We relaxed on our way to the International Music Awards." Eleanor said.

"Which Alvin ruined for us." Brittany demanded.

"Not helping!" Alvin argued.

"People go back to work because they need money for food, water, shelter, plus insurance." Dave explained.

"Don't forget learning." Simon added.

"Why do we have to go back to School? We don't need to learn about music. We already know this stuff." Alvin still complained.

"Do you have to complain about everything?" Brittany said, getting annoyed.

"You have to know how to pay the bills and taxes, and learn more about bank accounts." Dave said.

"Reminder, we already know that!" Alvin said.

"Anyway," Dave continued. "Next week is your registrations and we need to get ready for school clothes and school supplies, so no more spending money until we are finished."

"I reminded Alvin on that one." Simon said.

"No, thanks!" Alvin said.

Dave looked at his watch and it was getting late. "Okay, guys! It's time for showers and head to bed."

Once showers were done, everyone went to bed.

The next day, everyone went back to a relaxing normal day. For the first, in a long time, Alvin and Brittany were playing video games together. Dave was watching TV in his bedroom, Simon and Jeanette reading separate books, Eleanor and Theodore were backing chocolate chip cookies.

Jeanette finished the very last sentence of her book and closed it. Simon was still sitting back, enjoying his book. Jeanette went back to their room to put her book away.

Everyone was still in the living room besides Dave, Theodore, Eleanor. Dave was still in his room, now on his laptop, Theodore and Eleanor were finishing baking their cookies.

It was early in the afternoon and Alvin and Brittany took a break of gaming for one day. There was nothing else better to do so Alvin decided to play the war card game. This includes two players, so he asked Brittany would like to play with him.

"Sorry, Alvin. I'm going to listen to my music." Brittany said, putting her headphones in her ears and playing her music.

"Okay, I'll ask Simon." Alvin said.

"Can't, I'm readying." Simon said, focusing on his book.

"Theodore, Eleanor?"

"Sorry, we have one more batch of cookies left." Theodore said.

"Ugh! Doesn't anyone want to play the war game with me!" Alvin said, about to give up.

"I would like to play, if you don't mind." Jeanette offered, standing in the bedroom door way.

They both went into the living room and sat on the couch. Alvin shuffled the cards and split it into two piles, putting his stack in front of him and gives the other stack to Jeanette. Now it's games begin!

They both turned their cards at the same time. Alvin has the highest card so he takes his and Jeanette's card. He puts them face down on the bottom of his stack. Minutes later, Alvin and Jeanette ended up having the same tank of their card.

"It's war time!" Alvin said

"Bring it on!" Jeanette said.

They both turn up card face down and one card face up. Jeanette has the higher card, so she takes her pile and his pile. They have been playing for a while now. Jeanette has all the cards and wins the game..

"Okay smart girl, I call a rematch!" Alvin said with a grin on his face.

"Your on Macho-Man!" Jeanette said with a laugh.

After a long while of playing a second round, Alvin finally won the game. "I win!" Alvin said.

"Until next time!" Jeanette joked.

Alvin couldn't get over how well him and Jeanette got along. He was actually glad that he didn't play with Brittany, she would of snapped at him and say he cheated. With this game, there is no way anyone could cheat at this game. Alvin decide not to worry about it and moved on to something else.


	12. Chapter 12- Preparing For School

**Chapter 12- Preparing for School**

Days of boredom have passed by and there has not been nothing to do for almost a week. Once again, it was raining, but not as bad as the last time. No one still couldn't go outside, which has made the boredom worse.

Dave walked into the living room and saw the chipmunks and the chipettes, sitting on the couch, doing nothing. "Come on, guys, you've been doing this for a few days now and the TV isn't on this time. This isn't like you guys sitting here doing nothing." He said.

"We're getting bored, doing the same things everyday.' Alvin said, slowly.

"It's time to do something new for once."

"I was actually thinking we should start a new family tradition."

"Like what?" Eleanor asked.

"Like every Friday can be a movie night." Dave suggested. "Let's say, your favorite movie store down town."

All the chipmunks hopped off the couch and headed into the car.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Dave said grabbing his keys and headed out the door.

When they arrived at the store, they all started looking for a movie. "Remember what I said in the car, you can only pick one movie the night" Dave said.

Since they haven't seen it yet, Theodore suggested the new Night of the Museum that came out in stores a few months ago.

"Sounds good to me!" Alvin agreed.

"Everyone else agrees?" Dave said. They all nodded their head in agreement.

Dave payed for the rented movie and they headed back home. Dave started the popcorn and got the drinks. Moments later, the microwave beeped and Dave got the popcorn out and poured it into a large bowl while the others were waiting in the living room, on the couch.

Since it was her day off for a few days Claire came by to watch the movie with them. Now they were all are on the couch with the popcorn and the drinks and Dave started up the movie.

The movie was half way over and the chipmunks were sound asleep. Dave paused the movie and turned the TV off. Claire placed a blanket on them so they didn't have to wake them and go to bed in their room. Dave and Claire went into Dave's room and fell fast asleep.

After a long weekend, they finished the movie and took it back to the store. When they got home, Claire went back to her house and Dave went to the store to get the school supplies that the chipmunks needed for school. School was only a week away and today was a good day to get the things they needed.

When Dave got back, he put the bags of School supplies in his room. The next day, Dave, the chipmunks ad the chipettes were at the sewing store to make their school clothes. Dave said their only coming here for the school clothes only and they can come back here later on in the semester.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore picked out a Red, yellow for Alvin's letter A, blue, and green for their sweaters. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor did they same but their colors were pink, purple, and light green. They also bought more thread, buttons, and zippers to make their outfits.

When they got home, the chipettes looked up outfit photos they wanted to make to use for school. Once they picked the ones they wanted, they all started to sew their outfits. They have been sewing almost all day and they were very exhausted.

Today was school registrations and school was coming in three days, Claire came to help carry the chipmunk's things.

First it was their agendas, school rule books, and the information. Then it was the schedule change form. They have only one week to fill it in and give it to the principal. Their last day to send it is on a Friday, on the first week of school.

What makes school good for Theodore and Eleanor, is that they get to have free lunch form. Dave filled out the form for both the chipmunks and the chipettes. When that was finished, he filled out the check and handed it to the young women who takes care of the forms.

The chipmunks didn't have to ride the school bus because Dave will take them to school. He signed his full name to let them know that the chipmunks are getting a ride to school everyday.

The next thing they needed was their school schedules. A man gave six rectangular papers that looked like the list of classed with the chipmunks and the chipettes names and their information on it. The list has seven classes, including their lunch and study hall.

Their activities were on the back of their schedule. The only ones that didn't have their activities listed was Alvin and Jeanette. The other information was on the back of it as well.

After they got their pictures and their ID's, it was time to get their books. The book room was on the first floor. When they got in, Dave handed a woman their schedules to find the books they needed for their classrooms. Few moments later, the woman came back with small books for the chipmunks and chipettes so it wouldn't be too hard to care for them. Claire helped carry the books, along with the other things they needed. After that, they all went back home.

The chipmunks and the chipettes looked over their schedules with Dave and Claire.

This is their School Schedule list:

Alvin has English, PE, Driver's ED, Lunch, Study Hall, Math, Health, and Mythology.

Brittany has English, Wellness, Driver's ED, Lunch, Study Hall, Math, Health and Mythology.

Simon has English, PE, Drivers ED, Lunch, Study Hall, Math, Health, and Biology.

Jeanette has English, Wellness, Driver's ED, Lunch, Study Hall, Math, Health, and Biology.

Theodore has English, PE, Driver's ED, Lunch, Study Hall, Math, Health, and foods 2.

Eleanor has English, Wellness, Driver's Ed, Lunch, Study Hall, Math, Health, and Foods 2.

Everyone went over their schedules one last time and put them away into their book bags.

Jeanette has one activity in mind, which is Chess Club, but that and the rest of the activities are full, besides Drama Club. She is not sure if she wants to, because there is something that is keeping her from joining. Most of them don't know why just yet.

They discussed their schedules for one day. Tomorrow was they day to prepare for school so everyone had dinner and went straight to bed.

It was another chore day and when they were done, it was time to prepare for school. They already picked out their outfits. Then they packed up their school supplies. Dave put away their money for the snack bar and the drink machines, in case they needed something to snack on.

"I can't believe that school is tomorrow." Alvin said, finishing up, later that day.

"I couldn't agree more." Brittany said. The others agreed as well.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you two didn't sign up for an activity." Dave reminded Alvin and Jeanette.

"And don't forget that the activity signs ups are almost over." Simon said.

"We'll figure something out." Jeanette said.

Later on that day, the chipettes got into the showers while the chipmunks got ready for tomorrow. Their bed times were now 10:00 pm every night. They have to wake up at 7:00 am every morning.

"Simon, what's with Jeanette and Drama club?" Alvin said, wanting to know.

"It's non of our business, Alvin." Simon said.

The chipettes got out of the shower and put their pajamas on and got ready for bed with the others. Neither one of them still couldn't believe school was tomorrow. It felt like summer went by too quick and wished they could have one last week of it.

Now it was the chipmunks turn to get their showers done. When they were finished, they got into their pajamas on, they all climbed into their beds and went to bed.

**Sorry I took a while to get done with this chapter. I had to get other things done before I started.**


	13. Chapter 13- First Day of School

**Chapter 13- First Day of School**

There was a really loud noise coming from the chipmunk's room that woke some of them up. It was their alarm clock that was for waking them up for school.

The first two that got up was Simon and Jeanette. Simon turned the alarm clock off. The next two that woke up was Theodore and Eleanor who was woken up by Simon and Jeanette. Brittany got up and hopped off of her bed. She hopped up to Alvin's to wake him up.

She shook him lightly. "Alvin!" he didn't move a muscle. So she shook him a little harder. "Alvin!" still nothing. "ALVIN!"

Alvin screamed and jumped on his feet. "What was that for?" He said angrily at Brittany.

"You have to get up. First day of school." Brittany said, hopping off of Alvin's top bunk.

"Oh, school! How can I forget?" Alvin said sarcastically.

The chipmunks got dressed and walked out of the room to eat breakfast with the others. Their breakfast was already made from Dave who was setting the toaster waffles on the center of the table.

"You guys up already? I expected to be longer." Dave said.

"I was thinking the same thing, Dave!" Alvin said.

"Come sit down and eat breakfast! I expect you guys to start getting ready for your first day."

They did what they were told. The chipmunks finished their toaster waffles and started getting ready. First they brushed their teeth. Then the chipettes made sure they were all clean and didn't miss anything.

The chipmunks were waiting to get ready outside by the bathroom door. "Ugh! Why do girls take so long to look at themselves?" Alvin said, complaining, impatiently.

"Because, Alvin, we won't want to look like a mess, especially on our first day." Brittany demanded as the chipettes walked out of the bathroom. "And we have plenty of time!"

Alvin rolled his eyes and walked in the bathroom, followed by his brothers. "What is up with girls and looking so good?"

"I don't know, Alvin! Why do you care about pretty girls so much?" Simon said. "And its just how girls are. They think its just because they don't look good, a guy might not like them for them, so they make themselves look pretty and smell good for them. Or maybe it makes them feel good about themselves.

"I think girls look great just the way they are!" Theodore said, finishing brushing his tail.

"Well Theodore thinks differently. So does Mr. Brianiac!" Alvin said, glaring at Simon.

"That's what you are supposed to do. Like someone for who they are or your going to make them feel bad about themselves." Simon explained. " That's what I like about Jeanette! She doesn't care what about how she looks. Not everyone is like that, Alvin."

Simon was right! Some girls don't care how they look. They are patient to wait for a guy to like them for who they are. Alvin thought about what Simon asked him a few minutes ago.

Why does he care about pretty girls that much? Now that he just realized it, he only likes the pretty girls. He's starting to feel bad because he doesn't care about the personalities. He only cares what they look like. For one thing, he knows Brittany's personalities too well, but it feels like it was his fault.

"Alvin, it's time to go now!" Theodore said, interrupting Alvin's thinking.

Alvin came back to reality and followed Theodore and the others to the car.

Brittany is glad to see her best friend, Becca again. Before Becca met the chipmunks and the chipettes, she had a ruff time with school year. The Becca started talking to Brittany, they have been good friends ever since. She didn't know what she would do without Brittany. She didn't know how much she's been there for each other. Life at high school for Brittany was crazy for her. One, Brittany and her sisters met the chimpunks. Two, they sang and got famous with them. Three, Ian Hawke got in their way.

But today was a new year at the school and she wants to make sure this year was better than last year. Dave finally reached to the High School. The chipmunks were nervous except Simon and Jeanette. They started living together. They loved learning new things and being in the some of the same classes with each other. But Jeanette was happy but nervous at the same time. She really wanted to join chess club with Simon and she knew it was already full. So now everyone was joined to do something besides her and Alvin and if she couldn't find no activities to get into, she won't have any extra credits for this year.

"Guys, I'm not sure if I really want to be in the play." Alvin said, walking into the school hall ways with the others.

"I don't see whats the problem with drama club. You get the attention from the audience, you love being on stage in concerts, and all eyes will be focused on you. There really isn't a difference." Brittany explained to Alvin.

"And I heard you get to pick your own theme for the play." Eleanor said.

"Let me think about it a little longer."

"You might want to think quick, because the sign ups won't last till Friday." Simon reminded Alvin.

"What about you, Jeanette? Have you figured out what your signing up for?" Brittany asked.

"No, not really! All of the activities are full. How can I sign up if there aren't activities to join?" Jeanette said.

"I have an idea! If Jeanette joins Drama Club, I will join too! It's a done deal!" Alvin offered.

"Are you trying to make this a deal?" Brittany said.

"What?" She has been bummed out not joining anything. This is a good opportunity for the both of us. Besides, since you guys already signed up for an activity, I wouldn't want to be the only one in the play."

"And why not?" Brittany demanded.

"Remember what I told you? It's not good for one chipmunk joining the football team and it made me selfish to everyone. Like you said, Britt, you want me to prove I can change, so why not?"

"That is a good point!"

"But I'm not sure if I want to be in the play." Jeanette said, disappointed.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Alvin said.

"Jeanette, you did say you wanted points and extra credits for this year." Brittany said.

"Why don't you want to join?" Alvin asked.

"No reason!" Jeanette said.

"We know there is a reason, Jeanette! Why don't you want to talk about it?" Eleanor said.

"It's nothing, okay!" Jeanette snapped.

"if Jeanette doesn't want to talk about it, she don't doesn't have to." Simon said. "We'll give her time to think about it."

The first bell of the year rang and all of the students from West Eastman High started going to their homeroom. "Guys, lets stay here for a while. I don't think I want to get trampled on our first day of school." Theodore said nervously.

"Good idea! Every morning it takes us ten minutes until the bell rings." Simon agreed.

The chipmunks and the chipettes waited a little while longer, then five minutes later, they started walking to their homeroom. The homeroom was the same classroom when the chipmunks went to school for the very first time of their life. They sat in their chipmunk sized table. They even have their same teacher, Miss Julie Ortega.

Becca was in homeroom with the chipmunks. They became best friends with Becca ever since they have started school. She was the sweetest person they ever known. That's why she was always so popular. She's always there for someone when they needed her. Always honest and caring.

Becca sat in between the chipmunks and the chipettes in the front. The chipmunks one side of her and The chipettes on the other side so that makes Becca in the middle of them. "Hey guys I saw you at the International Music Awards. You guys were amazing out there, and I loved the song."

"Thanks Becca!" Jeanette said. " What did you do all summer."

"I went to Florida to go see my cousin for his birthday."

"Was it nice there?" Eleanor asked.

"It was amazing out there. Went shopping to stores that are not even here in L.A. We went swimming on the beach, and we went to the light house. What did you guys do after the Music Awards?"

"We stayed home for a while then we went to the Santa Cruz for a whole day then went back home the next morning. We stayed at the hotel that was near the beach." Theodore explained.

"You all went all they way down there? That must have been a really long drive."

"You have no idea!" Alvin said.

Ms. Ortega walked into the classroom when the final bell rang. The chipmunks, including Becca and some other classmates, noticed something a little different about her, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Okay everyone, the bell has rung so please take your seats." Ms. Ortega said. All the students did what they were told. "Some of you may know that I got Married recently, back in Spring Break. But the ones who are new here can call me Mrs. Ortega if you like."

"What's your new last name?" Charlie Johnson asked.

"Mrs Seville! I married the chipmunk's cousin, Toby Seville."

"That's so romantic!" Maddy called out, who was sitting next to Charlie.

"Thank you Maddy! Now, I have a surprise for you guys but your going to have to wait for the right time for me to tell you what it is!"

"Can you at least give us a hint?" Alvin said.

"I'm sorry, Alvin, that will just ruin the surprise. There's a reason why you all have to wait." Mrs. Ortega said. Everyone in the class moaned and complained. They can not wait to see what the surprised is.

Now it was lunch time and the chipmunks and the chipettes were going to the lunch line to get their food. Brittany stopped in one spot and started thinking about the very first time she talked to Alvin. She felt bad for pushing him away and not believing him when Alvin warned her about Ian Hawke. But she's also glad she finally got to talk to him as well.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Alvin said, ruining her flash back.

"What? Oh, hey, Alvin! Yeah, I'm fine! I was just thinking the first time I came here." Brittany half lied but Alvin knew what she meant.

"Yea, it was a crazy year, wasn't it?"

"Tell me about it."

"Alvin, Brittany! You might want to get in the line before it gets longer!" Theodore called out.

Alvin placed his arm around Brittany and they both got into the line with the others. They got their lunch and went outside to a table and started to eat.

"So Jeanette, have you decided yet?" Alvin said, putting his arm back around Brittany.

"No, not yet! I just need a more time to think about it." Jeanette said.

"Take all the time you need, Jeanette. You don't have to rush anything." Simon said, also putting his arm around Jeanette. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you telling her to take her time when you tell me to rush." Alvin said, angrily.

"Because, Alvin, you always waste time and wait until the last minute!" Alvin rolled his eyes.

Moments later, a tall, muscular teenager walked to the chipmunks table. "Hey, Alvin! Do you mind if I sit here with you guys?" He said.

"Sure, Eddie! No need to ask." Alvin said.

"Thank!" Eddie was a dark skinned boy with black shiny, hair. "I can't believe I made to this year."

"Yeah, you barely passed last year!"

"I know right! If I hadn't joined Drama club, I would of flunked."

"Wait, you did Drama Club?" Brittany said, surprised.

"Yeah! I still do and hey, I'm shocked myself. I didn't have any other choice."

"Is Drama Club fun?" Theodore said, curiously.

"Yeah it is, actually. I thought it was pretty dumb at first but then I did the audition and they heard me sing and they said got into the play."

"Does that help with your decision?" Alvin said.

"Alvin, one last time." Simon threatened.

Alvin put his paws up defensively.

"Hey, guys! I'm going to take a walk." Jeanette hopped off the table and walked away.

Simon gave a look to Alvin. "Nice going, Alvin!" He said, then hopped off the table following to Jeanette.

"What did I say?" Alvin said, confused.

Brittany shook her head, telling him not to worry about it.

"Jeanette, are you okay?" Simon said when he caught up with Jeanette.

Jeanette was pacing, feeling very aggravated. "I don't know how to make up my mind if he keeps pressuring me." She said.

"Believe me! Alvin pressures me sometimes and it bothers me too."

"I just don't like being forced to do something that I don't want to do. Especially the play. Are you sure there's something else that I can do? Like singing activity or something!"

"I'm sorry, Jeanette! There isn't, and the rest of the activities are full and we both know that." Simon said, feeling sorry for her.

Jeanette took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"Jeanette? Why won't you join drama club this badly? What is it that you don't like about it?"

"It's complicated, Simon! I'm not the right person to say why. That's why I can't say anything. Because if I tell you the reason, I would be telling someone else's story and that would be rude."

"Jeanette, don't have someone else's story or problem get in the way of by stopping you that you want to do. I'll talk to Alvin when we get back home. Everything will be alright!"

"I hope you're right, Simon!" Jeanette said nervously.


	14. Chapter 14- Never Give Up

**Chapter 14- Never Give Up**

"Will you stop pressuring Jeanette! If you keep bothering her about it, it will make her nervous and it will take her longer." Simon told Alvin, in their room after school.

"I'm sorry for proving myself." Alvin said sarcastically, arguing back.

"Keep asking her about it won't help and it won't do any better."

"Well what am I supposed to do? We have till Friday!"

"The least we can do is let her have time to think."

"Does she have a reason not to? If she didn't, she would have signed in for Drama Club right away."

"Yes, Jeanette does have a reason, but she doesn't want to talk about it."

"How bad do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, Alvin! Just give her a little bit more time. Then she'll make her decision."

outside in the backyard, the chipettes were talking about what happened to Becca. Becca aloud Jeanette to tell her sister because she knew that they were worried about Jeannette. She knew about it and finally told her sisters, Brittany and Jeanette.

"So that's why you don't want to Join Drama Club?" Eleanor said. Jeanette nodded without saying a word.

"Don't have Becca's past worry you! What are you afraid of?" Brittany said, confused and worried.

"That he'll make revenge to Becca by doing the same thing to me."

"That's what you've been afraid of all along?" Jeanette nodded again.

"Being afraid is not going to make things any easier." Eleanor said.

"Maybe you need to talk to Becca. She might know what to do." Brittany said.

"I'm not sure about that. She probably don't want me to join Drama Club." Jeanette said, sadly.

"It's worth a shot!" Brittany stood up, went inside and grabbed the phone from the kitchen counter. When she got back with the phone, she hand it to Jeanette. "Give her a call! She could help."

Brittany and Eleanor went inside so Jeanette can talk to Becca. She dialed her number and the phone began to ring. After the second ring, Becca answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Becca!" She said, politely.

"Hi, Becca, this is Jeanette!" Jeanette answered back.

"Yeah I know who this is. I have you on my contact list. How was your first day?"

"It was good, I guess! I need your help on something."

"I can help you with anything. What is it?"

"I can't decide if I want to join Drama Club or not. All the rest of them are full. The one one is available is Drama Club. I don't know what to do."

"Well that's your choice. Is this what you really want? My opinion is that you should do this. It's the highest credits than the rest of the activities."

"I know that but, what if I go through what you went through?"

"Jeanette, you have great friends and family who are going to be there for you. Even I will! I won't let anything happen. If it makes you feel better, you can make your own theme this year. It will help!"

"I'll think about it once more. Thanks, Becca."

"No problem! When you decide what you want to do, we can go to the library to get you signed up. Let me know when you are ready."

"I will! I'll talk to you later and let you know."

"Okay! Take care, Jeanette!"

"You too, Becca!" They both hung up the phone and Jeanette stayed in one spot.

Alvin walked outside and sat in front of Jeanette in the middle of the yard. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"Becca. She gave me some advice. It helped me more comfortable to decide."

"Well, that's good! It's great to have a good friend like her by your side."

"Yeah, it is great!" Jeanette said, with a smile.

It got silent for a minute. Then Alvin broke the silence. "Jeanette, I just came out here to apologize. I'm really sorry for pressuring you. I just want to prove myself to everyone that I can change."

"To everyone, or to Brittany?"

"Was is that to supposed to mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"Oh, come one! That is not true."

Jeanette raised her eyebrows with a smile.

"What? Even if it is true, I'm pretty sure Dave would be jealous." Alvin and Jeanette both laughed.

"Do you know what to do?"

"I kind of still not sure."

"Why not?"

"Well, what bothers me the most is that I don't know whats going to happen!"

This time Alvin got real serious. "Why does it bother so much?"

Jeanette figured she didn't have a choice this time. She had to tell Alvin what happened last year. She took a breath and started telling him the whole story. When Jeanette had finished, Alvin now understands what was going on. It made sh much more sense to him now.

"Wow, Jeanette! I'm really sorry! Now that I think about it, I'm starting to feel real bad." Alvin said, disappointed to himself.

"It's okay, Alvin! You didn't know." Jeanette said.

"Yeah, but if you would of told me sooner, I would of completely understood and I wouldn't of pressured you."

"I wanted to tell you guys but I didn't know if Becca wanted me to. But now you know, I have to tell Becca that I told you." Jeanette took a deep breath and thought for a second. "And I'm going to tell her I made my decision. I think I know what to do."

"Before you tell me, there is something I need to tell you. If you can survive dealing with Ian Hawke, I'm pretty sure you can handle Drama Club. Le's say your not doing so well in one of your classes. Don't get me wrong, you are really smart. But whatever the reason is, you can get a high GPA or credits to pass if you join Drama Club. It will pretty much save your life. And one more thing!, never let anything or anyone stand in the way of goals in your life, only you can make things possible. If you truly believe in yourself, it can be accomplished. Believe in yourself and keep moving forward, never move backwards. If you don't build your dreams, someone else will live to build theirs."

"Thanks, Alvin! You were right! I shouldn't let anyone or anything get in the way on what I want to do. So my decision is that I'm going to join Drama Club!"

"Really?" Alvin said, happily.

"But I need to let Becca know and you are going to have to come with me and Becca to go to the library after school tomorrow so we can get signed in."

"We might want to let the others know too!"

With that, Alvin and Jeanette went back inside and told everyone what was going on. Then Jeanette called Becca and she told Alvin and Jeanette that they need to get signed in. They will set up a schedule to the library, tomorrow after school. So Jeanette told Dave the plan and after the library, Becca will take them home afterwards.

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. What do you think will happen next on the next? Let me know soon as you can.**


	15. Chapter 15- Sign Ups

**Chapter 15- Signing Up**

As the bell rang, Alvin and Jeanette headed to the library. When they got there, Becca was already sitting at a table, waiting for them. Alvin and Jeanette walked up to her and they greeted each other when Becca got her laptop out and started logging into the school website. After that. She pulled up the website to the activities to sign up for.

When Becca logged in, she went to the activity category. She scanned down the list and soon enough, she found Drama Club and clicked it. She gave Alvin her laptop so he can put his information in. when he was finished, it was Jeanette's turn.

This made Jeanette a little nervous. A lot if thoughts started going through her head. But then she remembered what Alvin told her. This made her feel a little better.

Alvin notices that something is going on with Jeanette. "Jeanette!" She turns to Alvin with a nervous look on her face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little nervous, that's all!" Jeanette said.

"Nothing is going to happen, Jeanette! I'll be directing the play this year, so nothing will go wrong."

Jeanette felt a lot better now. She started typing and now signing in for Drama Club.

When Jeanette was now done and her and Alvin are officially in Drama Club. Becca, Alvin and Jeanette went out to the parking lot. Becca got her Driver's License over the summer so she can take Alvin and Jeanette back home. They climbed in and Becca drove off.

Back at home, Theodore and Eleanor were preparing dinner. Dave was setting up the table while Simon was finishing his book. Brittany was finishing her homework and studying it.

Alvin and Jeanette walked into the house, feeling happy about earlier. After signing up, she can't wait to see what they were going to do for the Drama Club. What made her more happy is Becca will be joining them and it made Jeanette more confident to have a good friend by her side.

Alvin was glad that Jeanette finally signed up. This was a good way to think of others but himself. But he has to join Drama Club, because he gets to be on stage and it's something he loves to do.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" Claire greeted them as Alvin and Jeanette walked into the living room.

"To be honest, it was great. I'm officially signed up for Drama Club."

"Jeanette, we couldn't be prouder." Brittany said, putting her paw on Jeanette's shoulder. "And Alvin, thanks for joining with Jeanette. I'll thank Becca later."

"Dinner's ready!"Theodore called out.

At dinner time, they were all discussing Drama Club. "Drama Club is one of the greatest Clubs at your school. "Claire said. "I went to every play through out my high school years."

"I can't wait for the first meeting." Jeanette said.

"Think about all the cool things you can do." Eleanor said. "You got to pick your own theme, make your own settings, singing, and acting."

"The thing is, this is my first time acting."

"Don't worry about that! Alvin has got experience of acting, so I think your going to be just fine."Brittany said.

"Wow, Thanks Britt!" Alvin said sarcastically.

"No problem!"

"Don't forget, we've been acting for music videos all the time." Simon said.

"I meant without the singing." Jeanette said.

"And remember, you get high credits to help you graduate." Dave said.

"I can learn to like it!" Jeanette said.

"Ain't that the truth!" Alvin agreed.

After a long week of school, the chipmunks already have homework to do for the weekend. Instead of renting a movie, Dave and Claire decided that they are going to the theaters this Friday night. But the chipmunks can't go anywhere unless they finish with their homework.

They had finished as soon as possible except, of course, Simon and Jeanette.

"Can you guys go any quicker? We're going to be late for the movies." Alvin said, getting impatient.

"We have to take our time, Alvin." Jeanette said.

"If we rush, we might get most of them wrong it and we will fail." Simon explained.

"It's the beginning of the school year. I think your going to be fine." Alvin argued.

"Not taking any chances."

When they finally got done, everyone was now ready to head to the theaters. Once they got there popcorn, along with the candy and the drinks, they went to auditorium 11. They went inside, took their seats, and the movie began to start.

Everyone got silent and turned off their cell phones. While Alvin grabbed a piece of popcorn, Brittany accidentally touched Alvin's paw. "Sorry!" Brittany said, blushing.

"I didn't say I didn't like that!" Alvin grabbed Brittany's paw and held it gently. He kissed her on the neck a few times. Brittany placed her head on his shoulder, putting her arm around his, the one she is holding paws with.

The next day, in the afternoon, the letter had finally came in the mail. Everyone was in the living room. While Jeanette opened the letter and began to read it aloud. _"Dear members, I am honored to have you in Drama Club with me this year. The meeting begins next week, on Monday." _

"Wait, why do we have to wait until next week?" Alvin asked.

"Because it takes a while to set up the dates for the meeting. A bunch of people join Drama Club." Claire explained.

_"You'll be coming in every Mondays and Fridays. I'll explain the rest at the meeting. Can't wait to see you there. Meet at the auditorium straight after school Monday afternoon. Sincerely, Mrs. Stones." _

"And don't forget, this meeting is very important." Dave added. "You have to be there on time. At least leave five minutes early or when your finished with your work. And also pay attention so you know what your doing."

"Don't worry, Dave! We got this under control." Alvin said.

"I hope so, Alvin!" Dave said, looking at Alvin in the eyes.

"What am I going to do, fail if I don't?"

"No, but they will kick you out of Drama Club. Let's hope they give out warnings, plus if you end up getting kicked out, I have to deal with you failing classes. Trust me! Been there, done that."

"It's okay, Dave! I'll make sure that won't happen." Jeanette promised.

"Then your going to have to deal with Alvin the whole school year." Brittany warned Jeanette.

"Seriously, it's not going to be that bad." Alvin said.

"We'll see about that!" Dave said, standing up.

The rest of the day, they watched TV, took their showers, and head to bed.

**Sorry I took forever writing this. I've been busy with other things. Hope you like it and thinks for reading. Read to find out more.**


	16. Chapter 16- The Auditons

**Chapter 16- The Meeting**

It was finally Monday in the morning. Everyone was in the hallway by their lockers, waiting for the bell to ring. "If your going to leave five minutes everyday, then you guys are going to need a pass to let your teachers know." Simon explained.

"We'll head to the Office in the beginning of study hall." Jeanette said.

Alvin and Jeanette did just that. They went straight to study hall and their teachers signed a pass to let someone know that they are going to the Office. After that, they went to the Office. When they got there, they asked for their passes.

"What are the passes for?" A lady asked.

"We need to leave five minutes early for Drama Club so we won't be late." Jeanette explained.

"Why are you the only ones joining, and why aren't the other chipmunks joining with you?"

"The others are doing different activities and the rest of the activities are full." Alvin said.

"There are a lot of people that joins Drama Club and that's why it's the only one that isn't full." The lady said. She printed out a card with their names on them with a blank line for their teachers to sign. There was a label that says _5 Minute Early Pass _with a number seven on it for 7th period that was under lined. The lady gave them their passes and went back to Study Hall.

Hours had passed and Alvin and Brittany were in their 7th period. It was now five minutes before the bell rings. Alvin's Mythology teacher signed the pass. "If your not going to finish your school work, you'll have to do it for homework. Same goes to Jeanette." Mrs. Hartle said.

"I don't think you need to worry about Jeanette with that."

"Point taken!" Mrs Hartle said with a grin, giving the pass back to Alvin.

When Alvin got to the Auditorium, Jeanette was already there. He sat right next her. "What a shock. Your here before me." Alvin said.

"That's because my class is above the cafeteria and the cafeteria is closer to the Auditorium. Your class is at the other end of the school." Jeanette said.

"Can't argue with that."

Everyone became quiet when their teacher, Mrs. Stones told them to quiet down and began to speak. "I'm Mrs. Stone and I'll be teaching you about Drama Club. If you been in here last year, you don't have to listen but if you need to remember what you learned, listen up. Drama Club is an hour and a half long. Someone has to pick you up and if you don't have a ride, you can get a ride from someone here. If you have an early dismissal or late, please give me a note. There are no make ups, but when you come back here, you have to go back to where you left off."

She explained to everyone how Drama Club works. The purpose of Drama Club is to learn about acting, play production, and stage work. There are two groups of students. The play group and the stage group. They get to pick the scripts this time that everyone can agree on. The crew does the settings, directing and the lighting. The cast does the play, musical, and the Narrative.

The Title of the scripts are on a piece of paper so they'll get to choose what play they wanted to do. It will also explain what the play is going to be about.

"You will make fliers and put them up at school and your neighborhood to let them know about the play, the date, and the time. We will talk more about the scripts and the rest after you choose a play. You will receive a letter rather you made the audition or not." Mrs. Stones checked the time and it was about time to go. But first she wanted everyone to pick a script. So most of them agreed on the one is a remake of Geek Charming. So that is the one that they are going to do. Mrs. Stones told them that they have to sign up to let her know so they can get their scripts. "Don't forget to make sure you get a ride from someone." she reminded them.

"If you want, I can give you guys a ride." Becca offered.

"That will be great! Thanks, Becca!" Jeanette accepted.

"I'll let Dave know!" Alvin said. He called Dave and told him that him and Jeanette will be giving a ride home from Becca.

Dave said that's okay and they all got into Becca's car and went back home. When they got home, Alvin and Jeanette used Dave's laptop to sign up for their scripts. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Jeanette smiled with confidents.

Alvin was glad to hear that. They both began looking through scripts. It was a long list but the eventually found what they were looking for. This one isn't like the original plays or like Shakespeare or any other popular plays, and that is what they like about this one. It's different, new, and they both want to do something that is different.

All they needed to do now was to put their information in, which is their, grade, name, and the title of the scrip.

"Since our Audition is a duet and we have sung so many times before, maybe we don't have to do the Audition." Alvin suggested.

"I don't know about that!" Jeanette said, giving an unsure look to Alvin.

"It wouldn't be so bad to ask, right?"

When they went to the Audition meeting that Friday, Alvin decided to ask.

"Sorry Alvin, but you have to sing just like the rest of them, or it won't be fair." Mrs. Stones said.

"Well I tied." Alvin said to Jeanette.

"I'm sorry to say this, Alvin but I told you so! But on the bright side, we get to sing and like everyone else said, you really like singing."

"And you guys are right."

"Auditions are this Saturday, which is tomorrow at 9:00 am. Whoever is doing the play has to sing a song that is appropriate for school. There will be judges tomorrow and they will let everyone know if you get the parts or not. Whoever is the crew, doesn't go to the Auditions, unless someone needs a ride afterwards. Becca will be directing the play this year."

At home, Alvin and Jeanette had to find a song. It was hard because they had to do a duet together, neither did Alvin and Brittany, which made it harder for them to find a song. It took them a while ti find one. The only song they could think of was _Just A Dream by Nelly. _

"Let's try it on the piano and see how it sounds." Dave said.

They all walked into the music room and Dave turned on his electric piano.

"Do at least the chorus. It will sound better." Brittany suggested.

Dave began to play the song and few seconds later, Alvin and Jeanette began to sing. They all listened and they actually thought the song was a great choice. They all were surprised how great they sung the song. Moments later, Alvin and Jeanette finished the chorus.

"We should sing this song at one of our concerts someday." Brittany said.

"Dave, can we watch the Auditions?" Eleanor asked.

"I was actually thinking the same thing." Dave said.

The next morning, the Auditions began to start. Everyone had to sing a song either by themselves or a duet. There were at least thirteen members who were almost next. They decided to practice once more before they went on. After one and a half hours of Auditions, it was Alvin and Jeanette's turn and they were the last ones to try out. They walked to the center of the stage.

The music began to start and Alvin and Jeanette started singing once more. Everyone in the Auditorium were more surprised than the others at the Seville House. When the song was finished everyone applause and cheered. Alvin and Jeanette went back stage with the others.

"wow guys, that was great!" Becca said.

"Thanks! All we need to do is find out if we got in or not." Jeanette said.

A few days later, the mail came in and the parts of the play and finally here. Alvin opened the envelope and looked through the list. Suddenly, a smile appeared on Alvin's face. "We got in!"

Everyone was happy and excited to hear that. Jeanette was excited but nervous at the same time.. but she didn't show the excitement that much. Simon noticed what's going on. "Jeanette, is everything okay?" He asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jeanette said. Not wanting Simon to worry.

"Be excited! We finally got in! All we need is our scripts."

To celebrate, they went out for lunch and ice cream. The rest of the day, they all did their homework's and watched TV.


	17. Chapter 17- The Script

**Chapter 17- The Script**

They all got their scrips at the end of Drama Club. Becca was now taking over the rest of the play. At home, they looked through their scripts to study them for a while. Suddenly, a knock came to the door and Dave went to answer it.

It was Becca. "I'm sorry Dave, coming like this. Is it okay if I came in?" She asked. There was the script in her hand.

"Yeah, your a friend, Becca. Come over anytime you like." Dave said.

She came in quickly and walked into the living room with the other. "Jeanette, there is something about the script you should." Becca said, with a worried look.

"I don't see anything wrong with the script ?" Then she noticed a scene that they had to do that was totally unexpected.

This scene was the ball scene when Alvin and Jeanette had to do the waltz. But that wasn't the thing that caught her eye. "At the end of the waltz scene, you and Alvin have to kiss."

In the chipmunks room, Jeanette was still in shock from what she heard just a few minutes ago. "What's wrong with that scene? Actors do it all the time." Simon said.

"Still, this was exactly what I was afraid of." Jeanette said.

"I'll get you some water." Simon walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"The guy doesn't go to our school anymore. There is nothing to worry about." Becca said.

"What if he comes in and ruins it anyway?"

"The principal will be at the play. If he does anything, she'll kick him out right away. "Becca explained.

"Becca is right! He can't come in to bother you or Becca." Alvin said.

Simon came back with a bottle of water and gave it to Jeanette. She started drinking the water and calmed down a little bit. "That's not what I'm worried about." Jeanette said. Alvin knew what Jeanette was talking about, so did Simon.

Jeanette went outside to get some fresh air. Simon was busy with homework, so Alvin gave her company. "We have practice the kiss you know." Alvin reminded Jeanette.

"That's what worries me the most." Jeanette said.

"I'm surprised that Simon and the rest of them are okay with this."

"Just wait until afterwards!"

"They understand what the play is. That's why I'm not worrying about it."

"I would wait until later on in the script to practice the kiss. I'm just not ready yet."

"I'm okay with that."

Later on that day, Jeanette was talking to Simon. "I don't think I'm ready for this." She said.

"You really think it will bother me?" Simon said.

Jeanette nodded her head, without saying a word

"What's really bothering you?"

"I just don't want nothing bad to happen. I really like you." Jeanette admitted.

Simon knew what she was talking about. He can't believe she admitted that she really has feelings for him. He always thought that she never would because she was always nervous while around him and them barley talk to each other. "I feel the same way." Simon admitted back.

He grabbed her paw and held it. He thought of a good way to help Jeanette. Without thinking, he leaned in to Jeanette. She knew exactly what was happening, so she did the same, their lips were nearly about to touch when Alvin came in the room, interrupting them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's dinner time." Alvin said.

"Actors and actresses do scenes like that even when their in a relationship." Dave said when they were talking about the script.

"That's what everyone has been saying to me. You guys are right! There is nothing I should be worrying about." Jeanette said, holding Simon's paw. Simon kissed her four head. They decided to talk about something else for the rest of dinner time. When they have finished, they all decided to watch TV for the rest of the night, before they went to bed.

Alvin couldn't help but think about Simon and Jeanette. He wanted a relationship like them, but with Brittany. They are getting a lot along better, but feels like it wasn't enough. He stopped, thinking about it and she put her. Head on his shoulder, they fell asleep like that the rest of the night.

Becca told everyone that the play starts on Thanksgiving Break and the Homecoming Dance is the weekend after. They expect to dress formally at the Dance. They also need tickets for the play and the Homecoming Dance. First they need to by the tickets for the Play. The Tickets for the Play and the Homecoming Dance are $5.00 for each of everyone. If they have no tickets or having trouble getting the money then they expect to bring ID's with them.

There was no need to practice today because everyone went to the computer lab to make their own fliers. When they finished with that, they had to take half of them home to put them up in their neighbor- hoods and around town. They could put the fliers up at school tomorrow.

"Can we help?" Theodore asked when Alvin and Jeanette got home.

"If it's okay with Dave!" Alvin said.

"It's alright with me! It looks like you guys have a lot to put up." Dave said, looking at the fliers that's in his hands.

"Believe me, there is!" Jeanette said.

With that, everyone started off with their neighborhood. They put the fliers in the neighbor's mail box so they will get them. After that, they went to the park and work their way around town. They all split up and whenever they were finished with every single flier, they had to meet back at the park by Dave's car.

Dave and Claire went one side of the block, Alvin and Brittany went to the second block, Simon and Jeanette went to the third block, and Theodore and Eleanor went to the fourth block.

When they were almost finished, Theodore got distracted. "The doughnut shop!" He said excitedly.

"Theodore, we don't have time for doughnuts. We have to finished these and meet at the park before we get in trouble." Eleanor reminded him.

"Okay!" Theodore said, disappointed.

When everyone was finished, they met back at the park, got back into Dave's car and went back home.

At school, during Study Hall, Alvin, Jeanette, Becca, and the rest of the members went around the school to hang up the rest of the fliers. They went to class to class and posted the fliers on the doors so the teachers can tell the students about the Play Information. Alvin and Jeanette only had a few more left, so they decided to go to the library and put them up there. When they were finished, they decided to talk since they had time left.

"It feels like we're almost prepared for the play." Alvin said, making a new conversation, but Jeanette was quiet." What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm still worried what Simon would think. Even though we talked about it a few times. You never know what will happen."

"You're right, you won't know what will happen. Just enjoy the time with him while it lasts. When it does happen, he'll understand. There is nothing he can do. I know my brother. "

"I just want to get everything over with."

"I might know how to get it out of the way. But we need to let Simon and Brittany know later on."

"Okay, what is it?" Jeanette asked, calmly.

Alvin stepped towards her and Jeanette stayed where she was at. No one was around so this was the good time to do this.

Alvin slowing and gently leaned into Jeanette. She knew exactly what was happening. Her heart began to race and butterflies were starting to build up, but she stay in one place without moving a muscle. As soon Alvin got closer to her lips, she got more nervous. Jeanette grabbed his paw for comfort and Alvin placed his other paw on her cheek. Their lips began to touch but wasn't yet a full kiss. As the full kiss was about to happen, the bell rang and they both slowly leaned away. They decided to forget it for the rest of the day.

The next day, in homeroom, everyone was watching a movie. While watching the movie, Brittany helped Jeanette and Alvin look for outfits for the play on the school laptop. One of the students complained that there was a glare from the windows that was blocking the screen and it was distracting everyone. Mrs. Ortega got out of her chair to place a board to block the windows because she didn't have any blinds or curtains. As she was finishing blocking the windows, Alvin noticed something the corner of his eye. "Mrs. Ortega, not trying to be rude, but why have you been gaining weight?" He asked, wanting to Mrs. Ortega to tell.

"And why have you been eating a lot?" Theodore said.

Mrs. Ortega paused the movie and walked to the middle of the classroom. "Yes, some of you know that I have been gaining weight and yes, you guys have been noticing I've been eating a lot lately."

"So your meaning to say?" Brittany said, trying to get Mrs. Ortega to confess.

"Yes, I'm going to have a baby!"

Everyone gave out a applause and cheered and said congratulations. After she confessed, everyone started asking many questions like, how far along is she, when is her due date, and what will the gender will be.

Her due date is February 25th, so she is about 4 moths away, and she doesn't know the gender yet until her next appointment.


	18. Chapter 18- Changes

**Chapter 18- Changes**

Today was prep rally and Brittany was late. She was a cheerleader which made it worse when she got to the gym, the pep rally began to start. First the cheerleaders were up first and started up their cheering. Simon was on the bleachers and Alvin and Jeanette were no where to be seen. He searched all around the gym and looked at the doors and still no one was spotted. When the cheer was over Brittany went to the bleachers and sat with Simon, Theodore and Eleanor. "Have you seen Alvin and Jeanette when you were on your way over here?" Simon asked Brittany, still wondering where they are at."

"No, I haven't!" Brittany admitted.

"Where do you think they could be?"

"I'm not sure. That's why I was late. We were supposed to be meeting up at homeroom but they weren't there and I was out looking for them."

"It's not like Jeanette to be late for anything. Alvin on the other hand."

Brittany laughed at that. "That doesn't surprised me, Simon." She said.

"Couldn't agree more."

Alvin and Jeanette were finally at the pep rally. Alvin sat next to Brittany and Jeanette sat next to Simon.

"It's about you showed up." Brittany demanded.

"Where were you guys."

"I wasn't finished with the study guide for tomorrows test."

"Well, that was a good reason to be late. You Missed my cheer."

"The play and homework is a lot to handle."

"Right!" Simon said rolling his eyes.

Alvin noticed that Brittany has a disappointed look on her face because of Alvin missing her cheer. "Hey, I'll make it up to you. I promise!" Brittany didn't by it at all. Alvin decided to kiss her cheek slowly and gently. Brittany couldn't help but smile. She decided to forgive him and rest her head on his shoulder and enjoy the rest of the pep rally.

On Saturday night, Theodore and Eleanor wanted to go the dough nut shop. Jeanette and Simon were at the school because Simon has a chess competition and Jeanette went with him to watch and support him. All was left was Alvin and Brittany. "Do you guys want to come to the dough nut shop?" Dave asked them.

"No thanks!" Brittany said.

"Okay! Behave and don't get into trouble."

"Sure thing, Dave." Alvin said, getting the remote from the table. He switched the TV to Netflix. He decided to watch Big Daddy. Dave, Theodore, and Eleanor walked out the door.

"So, what's for dinner?" Brittany asked, looked through the cabinets, trying to find something good to eat. There was nothing good that she was craving. All there is was junk food but that wasn't good enough for her. "We haven't had anything good all day and there is nothing but junk food."

"How about pizza rolls?" Alvin suggested. "It's the only thing we got."

"Yeah, good point!" Brittany got the pizza roll out of the freezer, opened the mini box, and put them on a plate. After that, she placed the plate full of pizza rolls into the microwave. She put them in for about a minute. When time was up she opened up the microwave door.

When she was about to take the plate of pizza rolls out, Brittany heard something coming from outside. She looked the window to see what it was, but there was nothing there. "Brittany, any day now!" Alvin said, getting impatient. Brittany didn't move. She continued to look out the window. "Britt, is everything okay?" Alvin was now next to her.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry! I thought I heard something coming from outside." Brittany took the plate out of the microwave and shut the door.

"It's probably the wind knocking down something. It's supposed to be windy all night." Alvin said, now getting out two bottles of grape juice out of the fridge.

"I guess your right."

Alvin and Brittany went back to the living room with the food and drinks and sat back on the couch. They began to eat and Alvin started the movie. Half through the movie, Brittany had something in her mind. She was happy that she gets alone time with Alvin. They took things more quicker than she thought but she didn't care and she liked every moment of it. When they were both finished with the pizza rolls, Alvin puts his arm around Brittany. Suddenly, a new thought came to her mind. She feels so guilty they she had been treating him. She never gave him a chance to start over and couldn't believe she was missing out what was going on at this moment.

"I'm sorry, Alvin." She said

Alvin looked at her, confused. "For what?" He asked.

"For everything! I never gave you a chance on anything. We are missing out on everything. I wish things would be different."

"Brittany, don't worry about the past. Because your just going to miss out on whats happening right here, right now. Me being here with you is the best thing ever. I couldn't ask for anything better." Brittany smiled and couldn't stop. This was the greatest feeling that they both have ever gotten.

Alvin began to lie down with Brittany laying on his chest. They stayed there a few minutes when they heard the front door , Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor walke in the house, with a box of Donuts in Dave's hand.

"That was quick!" Alvin said.

"We went to pick up the dough nuts, then we went to pick up Simon and Jeanette on our way back home." Theodore said.

"We are having pizza hut for dinner so I want everyone start setting up the table. We will have dough nuts afterwards." Dave said. Everyone did what they were told and waited till the food got there. Dave payed for the Pizza plus the tips and shut the door. When they were finished eating, they all went off to bed.

On Monday afternoon, durng study hall, Alvin and Jeanette were working on homework and on their spare time, they will make conversations. That evening, they both got started on practicing for the play. It was easy for Alvin and Jeanette to understand the play, because they were used to practicing music videos. They payed attention and know their ques very well. They also have very good performance skills.

They were having fun practing. So much fun, they were having trouble focusing on other things. Simon didn't like it at all. He was a little bit confused because this was not like Jeanette to do this. Of course he knows Alvin would focus more on having fun, which does not surprise him.

For their break, Alvin and Jeanette went outside in the back yard, sitting next to the pond. They were talking for a little while then it went silent. Jeanette was having a great time practing tonight with Alvin but felt bad for leaving Simon out. Simon and Jeanette hasn't been focusing on each other since Alvin and Jeanette joined the play. She felt bad for leaving Simon out so she decided to go back inside to see what he was up to. Alvin followed and went to his room with Brittany and spent time with each other there.

Today was another day of homework and The chipmunks and chipettes had to do an essay about how has the world been changing over the years and how its effecting everyone and everything. Theodore and Eleanor were finishing up their's. Afterwards, they were making muffins to celebrate. Alvin and Brittany were taking a break on their essay, so they decided to take a walk on the trail to search for a place to build a tree house. Simon and Jeanette were still working on their's and Jeanette has half of the essay down but struggling with some ideas. "To make it easier, lets go out and search for more ideas." Simon Suggested.

"Great idea!" Jeanette agreed.

Simon and Jeanette walked out the door and started looking around. They found some great ideas so far so they decided to head to the woods to look some more. They walked on to the trail and looked around. Suddenly they heard voices coming from the end of the trail. Simon and Jeanette spotted Alvin and Brittany on top of a tree, talking. They both climbed up the tree, joining them. "What are you guys doing up here?" Jeanette said.

"We are going to build a tree house." Brittany said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Finding ideas for our essay, which both of you should be working on." Simon demanded.

"Cool it, Simon! We are taking a break." Alvin demanded back.

"Well, I am giving you guys five more minutes and you better be back, Alvin."

"The trail is fifteen minutes long, Smart Guy!"

"Okay, twenty minutes." Simon and Jeanette climbed out of the tree and walked back home."

"Bossy much!" Alvin said when they couldn't see Simon and Jeanette anymore. Alvin and Brittany climbed down and started walking torwards the house.

When they reached the backyard, Brittany tripped over something. Alvin turned around and pulled her back up. "Britt, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" Brittany turned to look what she tripped on. She went to a panic, couldn't believe what she tripped over.

"Brittany, what is it?" Alvin asked concerned. Brittany pointed to what looked like a snake hole. Alvin looked at the snake hole, more concerned before. "We better tell Dave!"

They went back to the house as soon as possible and told Dave about the snake hole. Dave went out in the back to go check it out, Alvin and Brittany followed to show him where it was at. When they reached the snake whole. Dave looked down at the snake whole and examined it. "That's definetally a snake whole. Don't be around this area. Not taking any chances of anyone getting hurt."

Later that night, Alvin and Jeanette started practicing again. They have been practicing for about an hour and a half. They practiced for a few more minutes until it was time to relax. When practice was over, Alvin went to get drinks for him and Jeanette. "What took you guys so long, earlier?" Jeanette asked.

"Brittany tripped over a snake whole out in the back. Then we went to go get Dave to have him take a look at it." Alvin explained.

"Can I take a look?"

"Jeanette, I don't think it's a good idea. You still have the essay to do." Simon interrupted.

"It won't take that long, Simon." Alvin and Jeanette walked to the back door.

Simon was so confused. This was not the Jeanette he used to know. Normally when they get home from school, Jeanette would do her homework first, her chores next, then extra time. Now it's all about the play and she does homework last, later on.

Alvin and Jeanette were outside, on the patio. "Dave doesn't want us to get too close because it's not safe." Alvin said. "The snake hole is right over there." Alvin pointed to the hole that was near the bushes. Jeanette looked where Alvin was pointing at. It was too dark to see but she understood completley.

When they got inside, they went into their room, Simon waiting for them. He did't look like he was in a happy mood. _This can't be good! _Alvin thought.

"Jeanette, I need to talk to Alvin." Simon said, with disapointment. Jeanette nodded and walked out of the room.

"So, I see your'e finished with your essay." Alvin said, trying to change the subject.

"Speaking of which, you were supposed to be finished with yours. You haven't done it all day and your lucky that Dave didn't get on to you yet."

"I got side tracked. I'm sorry!"

"If you are then I expect you to finish with the essay. If you don't, I will tell Dave." Simon walked out of the room. Him and Jeanette finished up the their essay and got ready for bed.

Brittany walked into the room while Alvin got his book bag out. "I'm finsihed with mine. I will help you, if you want." Brittany offered.

"Thanks, Britt!" Alvin said, accepting the offer. When everyone was finished getting ready for bed, they all went to their bunks and fell fast asleep.

**Sorry I took so long. I had to house sit for someone and right now I'm out of town but I will be back soon to work on the rest. Thanks for reading. Glad your loving my story. Let me know what you guys think so far.**


	19. Chapter 19- Unexpected

**Chapter 19- Un expected**

Before they had to leave to the sewing store, Brittan and Jeanette needed to pick the pictures she wanted the most and needed to pick out the things for the outfits. They were in the living room, picking out the pictures they needed. When that was finished, Dave gave them a ride whie Brittany made a list that they needed until they got there. Simon came along with them to help out.

They were now at the sewing store once more and started to grab some things that Jeanette needed. "You and Simon can look for the things for your dress. I need to grab something before we leave." Brittany said.

Simon and Jeanette went to the fabric area and started to look around. Jeanette found a silky, glittery fabric that was purple, to light to dark. Just a few feet away from them Jeanette found a lace that good go over the silk fabric. She Grabbed the silk fabric and out them together. "This would be perfect." She said with a smile.

They found Brittany and showed the fabric to her and she thought it would be a good idea too. Dave bought the things they needed and headed to the car.

When they got home, Brittany got started on the outfits. Jeanette had to stand still do Brittany could measure her outfit sizes. When that was finished, she started sewing. As soon as she got done, she put the outfits somewhere for safe keeping.

The past few weeks, Alvin and Jeanette were spending a lot of time practicing for the play. Simon has a feeling that something isn't right here. It isn't like Jeanette to focus on her play more and not her work that she is supposed to be doing. The past few weeks, she's been doing the play first and her homework second. After practices, homework and chores, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette decided to play _SORRY_.

"Can we play _SORRY_ with you guys?" Theodore asked.

"You can play with us after this round." Alvin said, getting the board set up.

"You can watch us if you want." Jeanette offered.

"Okay!" Theodore said. Him and Eleanor sat and watched during the whole game. After they, it was now Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor who was playing the game.

Simon thought that Avin and Jeanette spent way more time together than he thought. Days became weeks, weeks became two and a half months and the play was nearly here. Something felt different and Simon wanted to know what it was. Alvin went to their room and put the script back into his school bag.

"You're doing it again!" Simon demanded, now in the room with Alvin.

"Doing what?" Alvin said, confused.

"Not focusing on what's more important. You and Jeanette have been paying more attention on the play than school. It's not like Jeanette to focus on the play more."

"Don't worry about it, Simon! It's fine!"

"It's not fine!" Simon demanded again. "If she doesn't do her school work or her chores, she's going to get in trouble for it and I'm going to blame you."

"She has been doing her school work! Do you know how I know? It's because we're been working most of our work at school in the library because we need time to practice for the play. You can't assume that we're not doing anything. Stop being so uptight all the time. You don't know Jeanette the way I do. You never speak to her most of the time. When we finished with work or practice, we normally talk. If you want to get to know her, then spend time with her more." Alvin did't say another word and stormed out of the room.

"Is everything okay?" Jeanette said, concerned now right next to Simon.

"Alvin was right, me and you should spend more time together."

"I'm so sorry, Simon!" Jeanette said, feeling bad.

"It's alright, Jeanette!" Simon said, not watching Jeanette to worry. He grabbed both of her paws and held them, looking into her eyes. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"I would love to go on a date with you." Jeanette excepted.

Simon smiled and pulled Jeanette into a hug. They held onto each other a little longer and started getting ready for their date tonight.

For their date, they had to pick something that was cheap because they needed to save up for the Chipette's birthday that was coming up. The cheapest place they could think of was Subway, so that's the place they will be going for their date. Dave dropped them off in front of the door and they both walked in. Enough for the both of them was the 6 ince, so they both ordered the Cold Cut Combo Meal, picked out their toppings, and paid for the food.

They took their seat and began to eat. When they were finished eating, they decided to go to the icecream stand that was straight across from Subway, since they had enough time and they also had enough money.

When they reached the icecream stand, they ordered the strawberry banana smoothie with the real fruit since it was healther and cheaper. They sat against a tree that wasn't too far from the icecream stand.

"So how is the play going?" Simon asked, making a conversation.

Jeanette was silent for a second. "I need to tell you something, but promise me you won't get mad!" She said nervously.

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"Me and Alvin nearly kissed when we were putting the flyers up at school."

Simon puts his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's only a practice so there is no reason for me to be mad. I just didn't like it when your'e not focusing on school and paying attention on the play. What's going on that is making you stay too focused on the play? It's making me worried."

"There is nothing going on, Simon."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise, it's nothing. I tell you what, if we do homework together more, it will help us spend more time together."

"It's a deal!" Simon said with a smile. A few moments later, Simon got a message from Dave, telling them it's time to come home and he is on his way to come get them.

When they got inside, they saw that Becca was there. It didn't look like anyone was happy or having a great time or making a good conversation. It was quiet, no one was definetally having a good time, and nobody was happy.

"what's going on?" Simon asked, concerned.

Becca showed a magazine that showed Alvin and Jeanette together in the library at school on the front cover. It was a good thing that Brittany had cheerleading practice tonight, but Simon and Jeanette couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Before they knew it, Jeanette went outside in the backyard. Trying to calm herself down with deep breathes.

"I'll go talk to her!" Simon said, about to go outside with Jeanette when Alvin stopped him.

"This is between me and Jeanette. I'll go and talk to her." He said. Simon let him go.

"What are we going to do? What if people start talking. I thought we were the only ones."

"It's just one magazine, Jeanette! Everything will be okay." Alvin said, pulling her into a hug. He held her tight to relax her. She started to calm down, but still scared.

Seeing Jeanette like this made Simon even more worried than ever before. He feels like there is nothing he can do at this moment.

Alvin and Jeanette went back inside and Alvin went into their room. Brittany just got home and followed Alvin into the room to see if he was okay.

"Dave is it okay if I stay the night here tonight? I messaged my mom and she said it was okay." Becca said.

"That's okay with me, but the only place you can sleep is the couch." Dave said.

"I'm okay with that. Thanks, Dave."

"We can make chocolate chip cookies. It's makes us feel better all the time." Eleanor said.

"That's very thoughtful of you guys." Dave said. Becca, Simon, and Jeanette excepted the cookie.

"Where is Alvin and Brittany? They are going to miss out." Theodore wondered.

"Their in the bedroom. They will be in here soon." Simon said.

In the chipmunks room, Alvin and Brittany were sitting on Alvin's bunk, being silent for a while. Then they talked for a few minutes and Brittany wanted to know what was going on but Alvin was too afraid to say anything. He changed the subject by saying they should get back into the living room so no one will get worried. Brittany agreed and they both went into the living room with the others.

At school. It looked like it was just a normal day, which was odd. It looked like no one was interested in the magazine. Becca kept the magazine into her bag at all times, just in case no one will know about it. This puts everyone else in a better mood.

In the Auditorium, later that day. No one practiced today because Becca wanted to let the members and Mrs. Stones know about the magazine. Somehow no one knew about the magazine beside the Seville house. Mrs Stones went to the office to report what's going on. Whoever made this fake magazine will be suspended because its against school rules and it was agaianst the law. When the meetng was over, everyone went off home and promised to keep it quiet.

"Guys, I will be right back. I fogot the magazine in the Auditorium." Becca told Alvin and Jeanette.

"Okay! We will be waiting outside." Jeanette said.

Becca turned around and went back to the Auditorium. When she went on stage, she noticed that the magazine from the desk was missing. She moved and flipped things around but it was no where to be seen.

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice said.

This familiar voice made Becaa uncomfortable and scared. She turned around and had a terrified look on her face. "What are you doing here?" She said, her voice shaking. "Your not supposed to be here."

The teenaged boy ignores and looks at the magazine and says, "Alvin and Jeanette would make a good couple, don't you think?"

"You leave them alone. They didn't do anything to you."

"No! But you did!" Becca didn't know what to say. She wanted to say something, but way too scared to say anything and nothing couldn't come out. "The day you guys were putting up fliers, that would have been perfect for the magazines."

"How did you know about that?" She said, quietly.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out, but if you say anything to anyone, you'll regret it." The teenaged boy didn't say another word and walked away. Becca just stood there in one place. Too scared to think of what she wanted to do.


	20. Chapter 20- The Baby Shower

**Chapter 20- The Baby Shower**

The play and the chipette's birthday was almost here and today was a good time to start planning. But first, Alvin wanted to start planning a gift for Brittany and her sisters. There was only one problem, he couldn't think of anything to get them.

"Simon, I can't think of what I'm going to get Brittany. Can you help me out?" Alvin asked.

"Well get her something that goes with her necklace. Get her an actual charm bracelet. I know she'll love that." Simon suggested.

"That'll be perfect! Thanks bro!"

Dave, the chipmunks, and the chipette's were now in the living room, planning for the chipette's birthday. Dave was set with a pen and a notepad. "So, what are we planning this year." He said.

"Let's have a party!" Brittany suggested.

"We can have a party, but not a big party. Only a few people can come over."

"Deal!" Eleanor said.

"Now we can set up the date." Dave said, writing the information down.

"How about the beginning of next month. Becasue the play is a month away and we can have the party on our birthday."

"There is an eclipse that night. We can have a bonfire too so we can look at it" Alvin said.

Dave wrote everthing else down. "Looks like everthing is all planned out. Now, it's time to send out the invites."

The baby shower was at the Seville's house, so she didn't have to spend too much time renting place. Dave doesn't know that the chipmunks know that Mrs. Ortega was having a baby and her baby shower is tomorrow. Today was the day to let the chipmunks know about the baby and the shower. There was meeting in the livingroom and Dave is ready to tell them the news.

"There is something you guys should know about Julie." Dave said.

"Let me guess, she's pregnant." Alvin said.

"Hown did you guys know about that?" Dave said, surprised.

"And she was showing a lot and eating so much food." Eleanor said.

"Well, at least I don't have to tell you that part." Dave said.

"What's the other part?" Jeanette asked.

"Julie is having a baby shower tomorrow, so I'm going to need your help tomorrow morning."

The next morning, Julie and Toby arrived at the house to help out with the baby shower. Toby matured a lot since him and Julie got together. He still played video games but not as he used to. His appearance is a lot cleaner. The only thing has not changed was his personallity.

Julie wanted a small party. Her mother and father were going to be there, along with Aunt Jackie and the popcorn she always brings. Becca was invited too. She texted Dave that she would be there less than ten minutes.

Everyon began putting up decorations and setting up the food. Claire and Julie were setting up the table with blue plates, blue table cloths, and blue napkins, and blue utensils. The chipmunks were working on the banners along with Becca's help. The chipettes were blowing up blue and white balloons. Toby, Dave, and Aunt Jackie were getting the presents set up on the living room table and the floor so there will be more room.

Julie's mother and father were here with some food and drinks and set it up on the island that was in the center of the kitchen. Dave helped out along with food that he had made earlier. There and so many food. That they had to fill the counters as well.

The junk food was on the island. The junk food were chips and different types of dip, cheese, and crackers, cupcakes, icecream, which was in the cooler, and popcorn, and the cake that was in the middle of the island. The water, punch, and sodas was on one side of the counter and the hotdogs, hamburgers, and steaks was on the other side, along with an organized bowl with black olives, green olives, pickles, strawberries, and blueberries.

"Mrs Ortega, can you tell us what your going to have now?" Theodore asked, dieing to know.

"From what I'm noticing, the theme color of the baby shower is light blue and white, so my guess is, your'e going to have a boy." Simon said.

"Your right, Simon. I'm going to have a boy! But you can't say anything to anyone at school because I'm going to wait after he's born.

"What's his name going to be?" Eleanor asked.

"His name will be Dustin."

"Dustin Seville! I like it!" Alvin said.

The next thing they did was to guess how many gummie bears were in a large jar. If they guessed it right, they will win a prize. Everyone wrote a number down and gave them to Julie who placed the numbers in a bowl.

She moved it around a bit and drawed a number. "The one who guessed it right is Jeanette." They all applaused for her and she got up to get her prize. She grabbed a small boz and sat next to her sisters and began to open it. Inside the boz was a large ring that looked like a tiarra. "This would be perfect for the play." Jeanette said with a smile.

"And the homecoming dance." Simon said.

The baby shower was now over and everyone went back home. The rest of them had to clean up the mess that was from the party.


	21. Chapter 21- Getting Closer

**Chapter 21- Getting Closer**

Since they haven't done this yet, Alvin and Jeanette had to practice the walz, Brittany and Becca coaching them. "We don't need to pracitce the walz, if we already know the steps." Alvin said.

"You still need to practice, just to be sure." Becca said.

"Plus, you don't want t make a fool of yourself." Brittany added to Alvin.

"Yeah, like that will happen!" Alvin said.

"So, are we ready to start?" Becca said.

"We can't start without the music!" Alvin added.

"The only song I can think of is _So Close_ by _Jonh McLaughlin_." Brittany said.

"Then, we are ready." Becca said.

Alvin raised up his paw and Jeanette grabbed ahold of it. Then she put her other paw on his shoulder. Alvin placed his other paw above Jeanette's waist.

"Now keep your eyes on each other so you won't mess up." Becca said. "Let me start up the music so we can get this started.

They both practice now for a few minutes. It was easier than they thought. They danced to the steps so perfectly.

Alvin felt something different inside him. The dancing made him have a great connection when he was around her. This feeling felt wrong but feel right at the same time. Could he possibly have feelings for Jeanette? He didn't want to find out.

They stopped dancing the night and Jeanette went to see Simon who was in the living room. She hopped up on the couch, sitting next to him. Simon was watching TV but it was on commercial break. "What are you watching?" Jeanette asked, making a conversation.

"_The Strangest Weather on Earth._" Simon said. "How was the practice?"

"It was good! We practice for about an hour so I'm a little tired."

Simon noticed else is going on in her mind. "Doesn't look like your just tired." He said.

"It's just that the play is getting closer and it's only a week away. What if everyone will think different about me and Alvin. What if things will change."

"Jeanette, the best thing you can do is ignore them."

"I know that but, what if they keep asking?"

"I know a way to make them think differently."

"Like what?"

Simon took Jeanette's paw. "Will you go to the homecoming dance with me?"

"I would love to." Jeanette said with a big smile on her face. Simon his arm around her.

Alvin and Brittany were still outside. It was getting dark and it was almost time to go inside. But instead, Alvin wanted to go for a walk, so they walked around the block a few times. "So, how is the play going?" Brittany asked, breaking the silence.

"It's going great, but there is something that I've need to tell you!"

"Okay, what's up?" Brittany asked.

Alvin thougtht for a moment on how he was going to tell Brittany what's going on. "When me and Jeanette were putting fliers up in the library, we nearly kissed."

Brittany couldn't believe what she has just heard. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would get mad and won't speak to me." Alvin admitted.

Brittany took Alvin's paw. "I will never get mad, Alvin." She said. "It's only a play and it's only a practice. And why haven't you kissed her yet? The play is this weekend."

"I guess I'm a little nervous. It wasn't how I was planning my first kiss."

"It's only a fake kiss. How bad could it be?"

They were silent again on the way home. "Brittany, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Brittany said.

"Will you be my date to the homecoming dance?"

"Yes, I would love to go to the homecoming dance with you." Brittany put her arms around Alvin's neck. Alvin put his arms around her back.

"I love you, Brittany." Alvin said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, Alvin." Brittany said back, also looking into his eyes. They held each other right before heading inside.

After school, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore went to the store to buy the chipette's gifts so they won't forget all about it. Dave was looking for decorations, the things for food, and the things for the bonfire. He was also looking for the gifts to give them for their birthday. The last thing they needed was wrapping paper and scotch tape.

When they got home, the chipettes were already in their showers. This was a good time to wrap the gifts up. The gifts were all wrapped up and Dave placed them under his bed. Dave started sending the invites and sent them from the post office. He went inside and placed the invitations in a post box. After he got home, he went outside to build a bonfire with spare bricks that were laying around from the garden in the front yard. He placed them in a circle so it will look like a fire pit. He placed the fire wood by the door, against the wall. The rest of the night, the chipmunks and the chipesttes went off the bed, along with Dave.

Two days was the play, so it was time to start to get prepared. Alvin and Jeanette practiced most of the afternoon. The next thing they did was practice the walz. They practiced this for about an hour. They took breaks once in a while so they won't make themselves too tired.

Like they promised, the rest of the day, Simon and Jeanette studied together and talked most of the time. They didn't talk about the magazine or the play. All they talked about was themselves and got to know eac other a lot better. They got so much more things in common then they thought. They went outside to take a short walk and holding paws making conversations and enjoying them. Simon was still nervous, being around her but not as much as he used to.

Alvin and Brittany were in the living room, alone talking about last year, what Ian had did to them. "I still can't get over how mean I was to you last year. You were trying to be nice to me and all I did was push you away." Brittany said.

"Its okay, Britt! You didn't know. Ian was good a making people hear things that he wants them to hear anf they will believe them." Alvin said. Without saying another word, Alvin started kissing Brittany's neck.

He put his arms on her waist, pulling her closer, now kissing her neck and shoulder moments later Simon and Jeanette came back inside. "Sorry for ruining your moment, but it's time to get ready for bed." Simon said.

"Sleep in my bunk tonight?" Alvin said.

"Okay!" Brittany said, surprised, putting her arms around Alvin.

"Simon! Promise you won't say anything?" Alvin pulled Brittany into a hug, holding her tight.

Simon gave out a big smile! He couldn't help but believe how great Alvin and Brittany look together. "Save! But only for one night! If it's more than that, I will let Dave know." He warned.

"Okay, Dad!" Alvin said sarcastically.

Brittany pulled Alvin into their room and hopped on his bed. They both layed down. Alvin held on to her, while her head was on his chest. Minutes later, everyone fell fast asleep.

Tomorrow was the play and during lunch time, the chipmunks and chipettes were on their way to the office to get their tickets for the play and the Homecoming Dance. Alvin and Jeanette didn't need the ticket for the play, but needed one for the Dance. Once they payed for their tickets, they went to homeroom early for a different class.

Alvin and Brittany were in the living room, watching TV. Simon was working on his homework, Jeanette was just starring at the script, kept on thinking about the play, Eleanor was in their room, getting ready for the play, tomorrow. She was half way finished when Theodore came in the room. "Hi, Eleanor!" He greeted.

"Hi Theodore!" Eleanor greeted back "What took you so long? You have to get ready for tomorrow."

"I made something for you because I wanted to asked you something."

"Okay, what do you want to ask me?"

"Come with me!" Eleanor followed Theodore into the kitchen. They both hopped onto the table and Eleanor saw a chocolate chip cupcakes with light green icing and dark green letters that says: WILL YOU GO TO THE HOMECOMING DANCE WITH ME?

"Oh, yes Theodore! A thousand time yes!" Eleanor gave Theodore a big kiss on the cheek and gave him a big hug.

Jeanette has been nervous for the past few days now. Simon and Jeanette were still in their rom, Jeanette pasing back and forth, around the room. "Your going to be fine, Jeanette!" Simon said.

"Sorry, I'm nervous!" Jeanette said.

"Your making me nervous. What are you so nervous about?"

"The tomorrows kiss!" Jeanette was now sitting to Simon.

He put his arm around her. "You don't need to worry about it. You guys did great practicing for the play. All of us, including Becca, will be there to support you, no matter what happens. Trust me!"

"I love you, Simon!"

"I love you too, Jeanettee!" The rest of the night, they finished their homework and everyone went to bed early for tomorrow's play.


	22. Chapter 22- Getting Ready for the Play

**Chapter 22- Getting Ready For The Play**

As soon as the chipmunks and the chipettes woke up and immediately, they got started with the dress for the waltz. Brittany and Eleanor started up the sewing machine and began to work on the dress while Jeanette waited patientaly. Brittany finished up the dress and put the sewing machine away.

"The dress is finished. Now it's time to try it on." Brittany said. "When it will be time for the waltz, you will put the dress back on." When Brittany mentioned the waltz part, it made Jeanette nervous. She took a deep breath to calm her down. She tried on the dress, which fit her perfectly.

Eleanor picked out the decent outfits, which Brittany had made for Jeanette from the sewing shop. Brittany used Jeanette's suit case to pack up before they leave to help set up out with the stage settings for the members. When she closed the suit case shut, there was a knock on the door. It was Claire.

"Are you guys about ready?" she said.

"Yup! We're all set." Brittany said, holding the suit case. "Can you just give us a second?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you in the car."

"Are you ready?" Brittany asked Jeanette.

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous." Jeanette said with another deep breath.

"Everything will be fine, Jeanette. Don't forget, the play doesn't start until 7:00 tonight." Eleanor put her paw on Jeanette's shoulder to comfort her. "And remember, we are here for you."

When the chipettes walked out of the room, the chipmunks were standing at the front door. "Uh, why aren't you guys in the car yet?" Brittany asked them.

"Because we decided to wait for you guys." Alvin admitted.

"It's the right thing to do." Simon said.

"Well, thanks, but we should get going. We don't want to keep the others waiting." Brittany said.

When they got to the school, they all got started setting up the stage. For the beginning of the play, Jeanette sings first before the play goes on. The setting is what looked like it was dark outside and Jeanette stands on a fake balcony that looks like it was in a backyard. When the setting was finished, everyone decided to eat something to hold themselves over. The setting took most of the day and Alvin and Jeanette had about an hour to get ready.

Later on that night, the school was already packed. It looked like everyone was going to see a concert, but it was just the school play. When everyone was back stage, Jeanette found Becca, who was standing by the door where Jeanette will be getting ready. Jeanette gave her a hug. She was very happy and more confortable that Becca was here, because she knew Becca was going through. Most of all, she could trust her with anything.

"How are you doing?" Becca asked.

"I'm doing okay." Jeanette said with a sigh.

Becca didn't buy it. "You'll do great. I promise! Pretend their not even there, and don't worry about the dance scene. That's not until later."

"Thanks, Becca." It made Jeanette a whole lot better. It made her even more better now that she has her friends, family, and even Simon will support her the whole time.

"Come on! Let's get you ready." Brittany said. Just when they were about to go in the dressing room, Alvin stops them.

"Wait! What if someone goes in there and disturbs you?" He said.

"I'm on it!" Becca said. She pulls out a black marker and a piece of paper that says _KEEP OUT _and sticked it on the door with tape.

After that, the chipettes walked into the room while Becca shut the door for them. Eleanor got started on Jeanette's hair. Brittany was doing her nails and makeup. Outside of the room, the others were backstage, waiting for the chipette's to get done. Dave was talking to Simon about what to give Jeanette for her birthday.

"How much time do we have, Becca?" Dave asked, a while later.

"The play starts less than ten minutes." Becca told Dave. "It shouldn't take them much longer."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Alvin said, with a laugh.

"Alvin!" Dave said with a warning. "Thanks, Becca, I'll let the girls know."

"Sorry about Alvin, and again for letting us know." Simon said.

"Hey, it's not a problem. There shouldn't be nothing to worry about. I know Alvin and Jeanette will do great out there."

"I don't know about that, Becca! I don't Know why it bothers her so much. Ever since last week, she's been nervous ever since the play has been getting closer. Now that I think about it, it's really starting to worry me."

"Well, she's afraid of getting hurt."

"What do you mean by afriad of getting hurt?" Simon said, concerned.

"It's a long story."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm never going to let that happen. I'm not going to let anyone hurt her."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Becca said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! She means a lot to me." Simon said, smiling back.

"You love her too!"

Simon nodded, still smiling. "I do! I really love Jeanette."

"Have you asked her to the homecoming dance yet?"

"Yes, I have. I want to get to know her a little more before asking her to be my girlfriend. But, how can I without getting nervous again?"

"Well, there will be a slow dance. Ask her then." Becca suggested.

"And give her something special that night. It will be a special night for you both." Alvin added.

"Thanks, guys! That should help."

"Anytime, bro!"

"And I'm glad I could help." Becca said, happily.

In the dressing room, Dave told the chipettes it was almost time. "Thanks , Dave! We'll be right out." Brittany said. Dave left the room to let Mrs. Stones know that the girls are about ready for Jeanette.

"Guys, I feel sick to my stomach right now." Jeanette said, nervously, taking deep breathes.

"Jenn, remember what Becca told you? The dance doesn't start until later." Eleanor said.

"Later? It starts sooner than you think! You know how fans are!"

"Just don't let them get the attention. That's how most fans are, Jeanette. All you have to do is ignore them. Here, I got something for you." Brittany pulled out a necklace from a small box. The necklace has a star, moon, and a comet.

"Oh, Britt, it's so beautiful! Thanks Brittany!" Jeannette said happily.

"It's for good luck tonight. It's a good luck necklace. I know how much you love science so that's why I picked these charms out and made it into a necklace. I bought it from the sewing shop." Brittany placed the necklace around Jeanette's neck.

"Come on, guys! We don't have much time." Eleanor said. The chipettes walked out of the room and went back stage with the others.

"How are you feeling, Jeanette?" Simon asked kindly.

"Nervous as ever." Brittany asnwered for Jeanette.

"There is nothing to worry about." Alvin said, just keep you head up and, woah!" With one step, Alvin fell off the piano. Everyone began to laugh, even Jeanette. "Well don't do that!"

"Thanks, Alvin! That really helped a lot." Jeanette said, who couldn't stop laughing.

"No problem!" Alvin said, embarrest.

"Hey, Alvin, you should do that the rest of the night.

"Haha! Very funny, Brittany!"

"One more minute, guys!" Claire called out.

Becca and Jeanette both walked by the certains to the stage. The rest of them went off the stage and sat in front row of the audience. Alvin was with Becca and Jeanette.

"Are you still nervous? Becca asked.

"A little. Not as much as before, though." Jeanette admitted.

"Were you nervous when you sang on stage for the first time at a concert?"

"Yes! It felt like I wanted to pass out!"

"The best you can do is take deep breathes. After you sing, it will just be me and you on stage in the first scene. Pay attention to me and no one else and you should be fine." Jeanette took deep breathes and Becca did the same with her.

Mrs Stones welcomed the audience and thanked them for coming to the play. "Before we start, I'm going to have Jeanette start us off with a song." Everyone began to cheer with excitement when Jeanette came out on stage and sang her heart out.

**Sorry for taking forever to right this chapter. I am having trouble with other chapters and I have been trying to get them fixed fo you. I decided not to worry about them for a while and finished this chapter. It might take a while longer for the rest because I will be out of town for the whole summer but I will still be wrtiting the other chapters down. Thanks for being patient and thank you for reading. I will get the next chapter done as soon as I can.**


	23. Chapter 23- The Play

**Chapter 23- The Play**

**This might be confusing for you guys but one part of this chapter will show a scene of a play. If you have any questions about it please let me know. Also let me know what you guys think.**

When Jeanette set foot on stage, the music began to play and Jeanette started to sing. Alvin's part was also up. He was standing against the wall, listening to Jeanette. He was really amazed that Jeanette can sing really well. Not with her sisters, just her and her alone.

Alvin got closer so that he can listen to Jeanette more clearly. He stopped with a smile on his face while Jeanette wans't noticing him. Moments later, the song was over and the audience cheered loud as ever. The certians closed and Jeanette was back stage with Alvin and Becca.

"Jeanette, you were amazing out there." Alvin said.

"Thanks, Alvin. And thank you for being here when I needed you. You have been such a big help." Jeanette said.

"Hey, just want to be a good friend."

"Alvin, you've always been a good friend. From the beginning. You just haven't noticed it."

Jeanette's compliment made Alvin smile. Jeanette smile back.

"Okay, Jeanette! Me and you are up." Becca said when she reached up to Alvin and Jeanette.

During this scene, Becca and Jeanette are in what looked like a bedroom. They were talking about the ball which will be after this and Alvin's scene. Later, the stage changed scenes for Alvin and Eddie. This time, the stage looked like they were having lunch. In this scene, Eddie has Alvin ask Jeanette to the ball. Later in that scene he got the chance to ask her and she says yes.

Now this is what everyone was waiting for, it was time for the ball scene. They all went back stage, including the others who were watching so that Brittany could get Jeanette can get her dress on and get her hair and makeup readone.

"We don't kow how much time we need so we have to make this fast as possible." Brittany said.

"How much time do you need?" Mrs. Stones asked.

"About twenty minutes."

"Okay, but it's only twenty minutes! No longer than that! I will have everyone take bathroom breaks and tell them there is a place to get something to snack on." With that, Mrs stones went on the stage that they can go get a break and there is a back room for everyone to have a snack just in case they are hungry or thirsty.

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all went back to get Jeanette ready for the ball scene. Brittany helped her get into her dress then got started her makeup. Eleanor was get her hair ready. Alvin is getting ready in the bathroom. Jeanette was now ready for the scene. She is in her dress that Brittany and Eleanor made, just for her. There was just one last thing that Jeanette needed. It was the tiarra that she won at the babyshower when they guessed the how many gummy bears in the jar. Eleanor placed the tiarra on Jeanette's head.

Just then, the girls walked out of the room. The others saw Jeanette in her dress and were amazed how well Brittany and Eleanor did. "What's everyone staring at?" Jeanette noticed that everyone couldn't keep their eyes off her.

"Jeanette, you look incredible." Alvin said.

"I think the words are, WOW!" Simon said.

"Thanks, guys." Jeanette said with a smile.

In the ball scene, there were a group of people who were wearing something formal.

**The Ball Scene:**

"See, I told you the ball wasn't that bad." Becca character's said.

"You were right, and Thanks for bringing me." Jeanette's character said back.

"Hey, I think Alvin is coming over." Alvin didn't want to change into his characters name. He wanted to keep is normal name. No one couldn't understand why.

"What should I do?" Jeanette said.

"Go talk to him." Becca said with a laugh, walking away.

"You caught my attention when I first heard you sing. You have a great voice." Alvin said.

"Were you spying on me?"

"No, I was getting some fresh air then I heard you sing. I couldn't help but listen."

"Thanks! Been singing since I was younger."

"So, do you dance too?"

"Yes, sometimes."

Just then, one of the other characters announced the Waltz. "Would you like to dance with me?" Alvin asked.

This made Jeanette nervous, very nervous than before. Later, she was standing by the certians, so many thoughts were going through her mind. Once again, she was nervous as ever. She couldn't believe that she has to kiss Alvin after the Waltz. Why does it have to be Alvin? How would Simon feel for afterwards. Would Simon feel for her then? All these questions kept on going through her head. She wanted to bail out, but she couldn't let anyone down, including Alvin and Becca.

"Are you ready, Jeanette?" Brittany asked.

"Guys, I don't think I can do this." Jeanette answered nervously.

"You were doing great earlier. What's wrong?" Eleanor said, disappointed.

"The part after we dance." Jeanette said, trying to get to the point.

"Jeanette, there is nothing to worry about and there is nothing to be afraid of. " Simon said, trying to make her feel better.

Jeanette noticed Alvin was being calm. "I don't see Alvin getting nervous about it."

"I'm nervous myself, Jeanette. But we have to do this."

"The best you can do is get it over with, Jeanette." Brittany said. "Trust me, you'll do great."

"Thanks, Britt!" Jeanette said calmly.

"Jeanette, Alvin." They looked at Dave. "It's time!"

"That's our que!"

Simon took both of Jeanette's paws and said, "you can do this. I know you can." He kissed her on the forhead.

"Your going to do great, Jeanette." Dave said with a sweet smile.

"Good luck to you both." Claire said.

"You ready." Alvin said calmy.

Jeanette nodded, not saying a word. She grabbed a hold Alvin's paw and both passed through the certains.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if its not what you expect it to be. Let me know what you guys think.**


	24. Chapter 24- The First Dance

**Chapter 24- The First Dance**

They both walked to the center of the stage. Jeanette was still nervous, also there was not turning back. The music started as soon as they hit the center. Alvin placed his paw and Jeanette's waist and Jeanette placed her paw on Alvin's shoulder. Then Alvin grabbed ahold of Jeanette's other paw. After that, they finally began their dance.

They both began to move back and forth and side by side, creating a box. Then Alvin spun Jeanette all around the stage while the other dancers joined in. As the music went on, they started to move all over the stage and started singing the rest of the song.

As the song was almost over, Alvin carried Jeanette and spun her around, when he put her down, they started moving once more.

Moment later, the song was over and it was now time for the kiss. Jeanette's heart began to beat real fast and felt like she wanted to pass out. But there was no stopping now. Jeanette let Alvin lean towards her. As their lips got closer, Jeanette's lips finally pressed against his.

Everyone in the Auditorium cheered with applaused, including Simon and Brittany. Brittany was glad that her sister got over her fear. Simon was very happy for her as well. But then a strange feeling came inside him. He just doesn't know what it is.

The next half hour or so, the play was now over. Everyone went back stage once more to congradulate them. Alvin and Jeanette were waiting by the piano.

"Jeanette, I'm so proud of you!" Brittany said, happily, giving her sister a hug.

"You did great out there!" Eleanor said, aslo giving Jeanette a hug.

"I always knew you can do it." Becca said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, what about me? I was in the play too, if you haven't noticed." Alvin said, sarcastically.

"Sorry, Alvin! You were great too." Brittany said with a smile.

"Well, I think you both did great!" Simon said, giving Jeanette a hug.

"Thanks, Simon." Jeanette said with a smile.

"Yeah, Thanks, Si." Alvin said, patting Simon on the back, which messed up his glasses. He straightened them back up again.

"That play was so good, I could make a movie out of it." Theodore said, happily.

"Yeah, I bet you would, Theodore." Dave said with a laugh. "You both were amazing out there." He told Alvin and Jeanette.

"We are all very proud of you." Claire said.

"Espesually when you got over your fear." Simon said.

Jeanette felt really happy getting over her fear, but everyone's compliments kept on making her uncomfortable. "I will be in the dressing room." She walked into the dressing room, shutting the door behind her.

Brittany walked into the dressing room, Eleanor right next to her. "Jeanette, what are you doing." She asked, confused.

"Getting ready to go home."

"Maybe we should help." Eleanor said.

"No, it's okay! I can do this on my own this time." Brittany and Eleanor didn't say another word and walked out of the dressing room.

"Hey, is Jeanette okay?" Alvin asked Brittany, concerned.

"Yeah, we just need to give her a minute." Brittany said.

When Jeanette changed clothes, minutes later, she looked at herself in the mirror. Something stange happened inside her. She was having butterflies in her stomach. It was the kiss. When it happened, it didn't bother her some reason. It felt comfortable to her her. Did she really liked the kiss? What would Simon say if she said something to him? He meant the world to her. She didn't want antything to change.

Minutes later, Becca knocked on the door and walked inside. "Are you okay, Jeanette? I came in to check on you." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jeanette said. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"The kiss."

"Do you feel guilty about it?"

"No! I liked the kiss."

"What?" Becca said in disbelieved.

"I know. Crazy right?" Jeanette still couldn't believe it herself. "But, what would Simon think when I tell him how I feel?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, once again. It was Simon. "May I come in?" He said, walking into the room.

"I'll leave you two alone." Becca said bye to Jeanette and Simon, then walking out the door closing it behind her.

Simon noticed that Jeanette was unhappy. "Jeanette, what's wrong?"

Jeanette shook her head. "It's nothing." She lied.

Simon didn't even bye it. "Come on, Jeanette! I know there's something wrong."

"It's just that I don't want anything happening between us."

Simon put his arms around Jeanette's waist and Jeanette put her arms around Simon's neck. "Jeanette, nothing is going to happen between us. Why did you think I ask you to the Homecoming Dance. I just want us to be closer than before."

"I do too, but do you think we are going too fast?"

"Going too fast or too slow doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with you." Simon admitted. For once, he didn't feel nervous about it.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go home?" Eleanor said in the doorway.

"Yeah, we're ready." Jeanette said with a smile.

When they all went to the Auditorium, they saw two boys with a camera in one of the boy's hands talking to Dave. "Hey, Becca, why are those boys talking to Dave?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not sure. They are probably taking pictures of the play for the year book." Becca answered.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Jeanette said.

"I hope not. Because, they are coming over here." Eleanor told them.

"We should go so you guys can get your pictures for the year book." Brittany told Alvin and Jeanette. The two boys started walking towards them when the others left them with the boys. Of course, Theodore went to the snack table, Eleanor followed so he won't go to far with the snacks and drinks. Simon went to the bathroom and Becca and Brittany went outside to get some fresh air.

"Hey, guys! Do you mind if we take some pictures?" The first boy asked.

"It's for the year book right?" Jeanette said, just to make sure.

"Yes, definetally for the year book."

Alvin and Jeanette stood side by side for the pictures. After a few pictures were taken, one of the boys stopped. "We just one last picture before you guys leave." He said.

"We never gotten a picture of you guys kissing in the Ball Scene." Said the other boy. "You guys don't mind, right?"

"Give us one second." Jeanette pulled Alvin aside so the boys couldn't hear them. "Are you sure you want to do this, Alvin?" She asked, nervously.

"If you want to!" Alvin said.

"This is only for the year book, right" Jeanette asked again.

"Only for the year book."

Jeanette put her arms around Alvin and placed her lips against his. Alvin pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. When Brittany and Becca walked back into the Auditorium, Brittany saw Alvin and Jeanette together. Suddenly anger came to Brittanty like a heart beat. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She thought she could give him a chance but that was the biggest mistake she had ever made.

In the corner of her eye, Brittany saw someone come in. It was Simon. Something caught his eyes that made him go into shock. He saw something that he'll never forget. He found Alvin and Jeanette kissing right in front of his eyes.

Alvin and Jeanette broke the kiss and Jeanette noticed two people were missing. "Alvin, where are the two boys with the camera?"

Alvin noticed that they were gone too. He couldn't say anything because the love of his life saw him and Jeanette together. Both Alvin and Jeanette knew that nothing will be the same again. Simon walked out, tears streaming down his face, Alvin following, hoping that Simon will forgive him.

**This is the Final Chapter of this story. I won't be working on the sequel anytime soon because I will be out of town for a while. I hope you liked the story of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Love or Fame Part 1. Let me know what you guys think. Thank you so much for reading this. I am really greatfull for the great reviews that you guys sent to me.**


End file.
